


Un long chemin pour sauver le monde

by Shashachan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Guerre contre les fées, Lilith & Eve, M/M, Malec, Sarah est un gentil monstre, fin des Accords, la fiction prend place après l'épisode 20 de la saison 2, lire les notes pour être prévenu, non-manichéen, politique combats et romance, problèmes d'immortalité, trigger alerts : tentative rape - torture - mention of suicide - secondary characters death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shashachan/pseuds/Shashachan
Summary: Cette fiction se base sur la série, qui y est incluse. L'action se déroule après la fin de la saison 2.La mort de Valentin au Lac Lynn n’a pas mené à des célébrations pour nos héros : Clary a été arrêtée sur place pour avoir utilisé le Vœu et est détenue à Alicante, où les Lightwood sont restés pour l’aider. Magnus, quant à lui, a été exilé pour s’être associé à la Reine des fées au mauvais moment, la même association lui ayant coûté sa relation avec Alec et la confiance des sorciers. Pour y survivre, il s’est écarté du monde.La découverte de Sarah, une jeune sorcière au pouvoir résolument étrange, sera-t-elle une raison suffisante pour pousser le sorcier à sortir de l’ombre et à reconquérir sa vie ? D’autant plus que ce chemin promet d’être particulièrement difficile : les Accords sont rompus, les conflits se multiplient et, à vue de tous, la Reine des fées fomente son coup d’état…





	1. Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire prend place dans le monde de Shadowhunters tel qu'on le connait, mais je traitre la serie comme un moyen utilisé par les personnages donc un certain nombre d'éléments de la fiction en diffèrent (ordre des évènements, évènements ne s'étant pas produits, etc... tout est dit dans les premiers chapitres). Donc avoir vu la série aide vraiment à comprendre. Si vous ne l'avez pas vue, je peux vous passer un résumé de ce qu'il faut savoir pour cette fic.
> 
> Le premier chapitre n'est qu'une présentation des personnages principaux, j'espère que vous apprécierez rencontrer Sarah et retrouver Magnus. 
> 
> Je n'avais plus écrit depuis très longtemps et c'est ma première fic dans ce fandom, je n'ai pas de beta non plus donc je suis vraiment preneuse de tous vos commentaires, même les plus négatifs!

Sarah s’était toujours considérée comme une femme ordinaire, bien que cela lui déplaise fortement. Ayant, au cours de son quart de siècle de vie, rêvé d'art et de toutes les aventures improbables, se perdant corps et âme dans la fiction qu'elle dévorait sous toutes ses formes, elle peinait à trouver sa vie satisfaisante. Elle était entourée de personnes admirables, une sœur qui sauvait des vies, un frère qui parcourait le monde, des parents dont jamais personne, hors de leur petit cercle familial, ne semblait pouvoir penser de mal. Elle, elle n’était qu'un rêve. Celui d’être inspirante, puisqu'être inspirée était de peu d’utilité. Celui de parvenir à se montrer, juste une fois, indispensable. Celui qu'un jour, une de ses idées « merveilleuses » donnerait un résultat qui le soit aussi. Elle savait, objectivement, que ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie était bien. Qu'elle réussissait. Mais cette affreuse impression d'inachevé persistait. Il manquait quelque chose au fond de son être, ce quelque chose de spécial qui transpirait de ses fantaisies.

Il serait excessif d'affirmer que tout le monde appréciait Sarah, cependant personne ne l'abhorrait. Jeune enseignante d'arts plastiques dans une petite académie locale de Belgique, elle était connue pour son sourire, son optimisme vis-à-vis des enfants qui lui étaient confiés et son éternelle distraction. Maladroite tant dans ses mouvements que dans ses mots, la jeune femme était attachante et surprenante. En effet, dès qu'elle saisissait l'un de ses outils dont la plupart de ses collègues ne connaissaient l'existence que grâce à son bavardage prolixe, elle devenait habile, concentrée au point de négliger le passage du temps jusqu’à l’accomplissement final de sa tâche, et talentueuse. Pas assez pour en vivre, juste le talent qu'il faut pour impressionner humblement un novice. Lorsque Sarah quittait son atelier sans enfermer ce qu'elle en extrayait dans une boîte en carton, ses collègues avaient pris l'habitude de soulager ses insécurités par leurs compliments spontanés. Une faveur qu'elle rendait, sincère et sans arrière-pensée, depuis son premier jour à l’académie.

Parmi les personnes qu'elle fréquentait quotidiennement dans le cadre de son travail, il se trouvait un assistant social d'une gentillesse égale à son indélicatesse : il parvenait, malgré ses meilleures intentions, à s'attirer de réguliers ennuis avec les jeunes placés sous sa responsabilité et la plupart des professeurs de l’Académie, lesquels jugeaient son regard attendri et positif sur les enfants à problème « gênant et potentiellement dangereux ». Bien que Sarah ait juré intérieurement préférer le laxisme de Maxence à trop de méfiance, elle ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. Plus particulièrement en ce jour de mai où l’Académie fonctionnait au ralenti, les éclats de voix de la veille semblant flotter sinistrement dans l'air lorsqu'elle sortit de son local un peu en retard, comme de coutume.

La jeune femme inspira avec plaisir le doux air printanier chargé des parfums délicats qu'une brise légère chahutait à travers le petit parc qui bordait l’Académie et la séparait de sa modeste maison de ville. Elle traversa la cour enceinte par les élégants bâtiments de brique rouge distraitement, entonnant intérieurement l'une de ces chansons qui avaient sur elle un effet obsessionnel et ajoutaient un énième filtre coloré aux sentiments légers qui la traversaient à la fin d'une journée de travail agréable. Pourtant, ses sens restaient en alerte et les souvenirs de la veille continuaient de planer dans l'air tiède du début de soirée. Quelque chose dans le calme apparent clochait. Un groupe d'une dizaine d’étudiants stagnait devant la grande grille, les uns discutant entre eux, les autres s'entretenant avec Maxence. Il riait fort, insouciant, et l'on aurait pu penser que l'altercation violente de la veille avec un étudiant placé n'avait déjà plus aucun impact sur sa bonne humeur. Sarah le salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête puis traversa la chaussée pour pénétrer dans le parc. Elle n'y avait pas fait un pas qu'un mouvement brusque attira son attention dans le coin de son champ de vision. Un homme d'une trentaine d’années, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, s’élançait vers son collègue avec un bras plié dans une position que l'on ne pouvait confondre, prêt à frapper. Entre les jointures blanchies par l'effort de ses phalanges, il serrait un couteau militaire. Sarah était déjà trop loin pour intervenir. Le désespoir de son inutilité la frappa lorsqu'elle hurla un avertissement sans qu'il fût entendu. Alors que la lame approchait inexorablement de sa cible et que les cris surgissaient dans un mouvement de panique sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la route, une violente douleur saisit la jeune femme. Elle ne voyait plus, entre les taches noires qui dansaient dans ses yeux, que les deux hommes dont l'image se superposait vaguement. Ensuite, il y eut le vide. L'impression d'une chute interminable. Et la douleur dans son crâne qui s’amplifiait, accompagnée d’un sifflement surnaturel, jusqu’à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien que le silence étrange qui résonnait comme un fragment de paix dans l’irréalité du moment. Sarah ouvrit les yeux lentement, aveuglée par une brume verdâtre. Devant son regard incrédule, l’assemblée s’était figée en plein mouvement, l'inconnu à peine à plus d’un mètre de sa victime restait bloqué dans une position délicate, à moitié retourné, terrifié. Sarah prit le temps de songer qu'il ne devrait pas être capable de tenir dans cette position avant de pencher le regard vers ses propres mains parcourues d'une sensation déconcertante qui ressemblait à un courant électrique chaud et doux. Immédiatement, l'image devint floue et le brouillard vert pâle se dissipa, laissant une impression de grand froid guider un frisson à travers son corps. Plusieurs personnes trébuchèrent et tombèrent, étourdies, alors que l'agresseur s'effondrait sans donner signe de vie, son arme tintant au sol de manière inaudible. Après quelques instants seulement, lorsque la foule se forma, incrédule et mal à l’aise, chacun semblant hésiter à s'enfuir en courant, Sarah réalisa qu'elle était probablement responsable de l’événement inexplicable qui venait de se produire. Abasourdie, faible sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle fit un pas pour se stabiliser, étendant la main au hasard à la recherche d’un appui. Elle tourna les talons davantage à cause du poids de son corps déséquilibré que de sa volonté. Alors, derrière elle, elle perçut une lueur mauve et un craquement. Deux mains larges et puissantes la saisirent sous les épaules, lui évitant de basculer. Tout son corps se raidit au toucher. Elle détestait le contact physique inattendu. Malgré tout, sous le coup de l’étourdissement peut-être, elle se laissa glisser le long du torse masculin, abandonnant toute méfiance et toute résistance. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut aussi vague qu'insensée.

« Well, on dirait que le moment est venu de reprendre du service. » soupira Magnus Bane en soulevant la jeune femme de terre pour traverser un second portail. L'instant d'après, il réapparaissait seul, les manches de son extravagante chemise à motifs retroussées et quelques flammèches de magie bleue dansant déjà au bout de ses doigts.

 

…

 

Sarah reprit connaissance de façon désagréable. Sa tête vibrait de douleur, ce qui rendait vaines toutes ses tentatives de rassembler les pièces éparpillées de son esprit. Il lui semblait que celui-ci surnageait en eaux troubles, étouffé par l’épais brouillard vert pâle, et que toute la vérité qu’elle ressentait comme une évidence ancrée dans ses entrailles lui échappait avec aisance, se jouant d'elle. Elle ne faisait sens de rien et ses pensées s'emmêlaient tant qu’elle ne réalisa qu'après quelques minutes que ses yeux étaient ouverts sur un inconnu lui tournant le dos, affairé face aux fenêtres de ce qui semblait être sa propre maison. Après un instant de réflexion, elle put confirmer cette dernière information, soulagée de sentir ses sens revenir lentement sous son contrôle. L'homme occupé à deux mètres d'elle était grand, probablement une tête de plus qu'elle, et large d’épaules. Il se déplaçait d'une démarche chaloupée qui lui donnait un air félin et les gestes amples et souples de ses poignets, alors qu’autour de ses avant-bras dansaient des fils de lumière bleutée, ajoutaient à sa grâce un petit quelque chose d’extravagance efféminée. Sarah ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, songeant qu'il ressemblait dans son allure à son personnage de fiction préféré du moment. À en croire son activité, la danse de la lumière bleue et son incessant murmure inaudible, il avait effectivement tout d'un sorcier.

« J'ai des hallucinations, maintenant », songea-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et grogna faiblement, fermant les yeux avec la détermination de les rouvrir sur la réalité.

« Hi. »

Sarah écarquilla les yeux et se trouva face à face avec l'intrus. _Il y avait bien quelqu'un chez elle. Elle était effectivement dans son sofa. Que s’était-il passé exactement ?_ Le regard de l'homme, dont elle pouvait à présent deviner la jeunesse et l'origine insulaire, probablement océanienne, se fit inquiet lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit rien. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette ressemblance et au goût de la jeune femme pour son monde imaginaire, peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n'avait pas fait mine de s'avancer, restant à une distance respectueuse malgré son état d’évidente vulnérabilité. _S’il lui avait voulu le moindre mal, ce serait déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il reprit la parole d'une voix basse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix était grave et chantante. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, normalement toute trace de ta magie a disparu du lieu. Les témoins n'ont pas vu quoi que ce soit de concret, ils se diront que le trou dans la logique des évènements est dû à la peur. Le terrestre va bien. »

Sarah le regardait à présent avec l'incompréhension la plus totale. Rien de tout cela n'avait le moindre sens. Des milliers de questions, à commencer par celles sur la teneur et l'objectif de cette blague ridicule, se pressaient à la surface de son bouillon de pensées. La seule qu'elle parvint à articuler lui sembla loin d’être la plus pertinente. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme sourit. « Magnus Bane ».

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel naturel que Sarah en fut déconcertée. Il se passa une seconde infinie durant laquelle les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent intensément, s'analysant du regard. Sarah brisa cet étrange silencieux en cherchant à confirmer ce qui n’était à ce stade rien de plus qu'une intuition déraisonnable.

«  _Vraiment_  ? » Le ton de sa voix était explicite. Tout ce que cette question sous-entendait était contenu dans cet unique mot de deux fragiles syllabes. Était-ce un homonyme ou le vrai Magnus ? Existait-il un _véritable_ sorcier Bane ? Cette série qui l'avait hameçonnée était-elle basée sur une réalité quelconque ? Que signifiait _toute trace de ta magie_  ?

« Vraiment. » Magnus ne souriait plus à présent. Il avait compris les sous-entendus et découvrait, interloqué, que son interlocutrice ignorait tout de sa nature comme de son pouvoir. Un pouvoir si _puissant_. C’était inconcevable, elle était bien trop âgée pour que l'incident de cet après-midi soit la première manifestation de sa magie et pourtant… elle était sincère, il en était certain. Dans sa voix et son regard, il tenta de transmettre tout ce qu'il savait du monde et tous les mots rassurants qu'il avait si souvent répétés aux jeunes créatures déboussolées.

« Toutes les histoires sont vraies, tu te souviens ? » Tenta-t-il avec un rire léger qui faisait tout son charme.

Sarah avait un millier de questions à poser mais elle se contenta de hocher lentement la tête une fois, pour signifier qu'elle acceptait cette version irréaliste de l'histoire. Elle voulait rejeter cette explication, pourtant. Amusant, comment une jeune femme ennuyée des limites imposées par la réalité objective pouvait subitement les regretter lorsque le cadre rassurant de ce qu'elle savait possible était soudainement bousculé. Elle détacha son regard de celui du sorcier et le posa sur ses doigts, les agitant lentement en les frottant les uns contre les autres au souvenir de la décharge étrange qui les avait parcourus plus tôt. En se concentrant, elle ressentit à nouveau le fourmillement et l'air commença à se teinter et à se déformer autour de ses doigts. Une main posée délicatement sur les siennes la fit cesser l’expérience, sursautant légèrement.

« Ne fait pas ça. » murmura Magnus. « Tu as utilisé une grande quantité de magie et tu as besoin de repos. Il faut qu'elle se régénère. ». Les longs doigts bagués se fermèrent lentement et subtilement sur ceux, tout aussi délicats, de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer par un contact trop direct ou trop appuyé. Sarah se demanda s'il s'agissait là de la gentillesse pure qu'elle avait imaginé ce _personnage_ avoir ou s’il craignait que le stress ne provoque une autre vague incontrôlée de magie. Dans le doute, elle choisit de croire en la première possibilité : quitte à ce que le monde en lequel elle croyait s’évapore dans les limbes du souvenir, à ce que le sol sur lequel elle s'ancrait tremble et se déchire, avoir confiance en la seule personne qui semblait être au courant ne pouvait pas faire plus de mal que de bien. Ou peut-être que si. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle avait besoin d'un point de repère et Magnus pouvait assumer ce rôle un moment.

« Explique-moi » commanda-t-elle d'un ton calme et déterminé. Magnus hocha solennellement la tête et se redressa pour s’assoir sur le retour du large canapé d'angle. La jeune femme se laissa retomber dans le creux de ses coussins, son visage tourné vers le plafond, à quelques centimètres de la hanche droite du sorcier. Elle sentit alors l’écrasante fatigue se propager à nouveau dans son corps. Une main s'aventura dans ses cheveux, Magnus murmurant au travers de son sommeil triomphant.

« À ton réveil, je suppose. »

Il sourit doucement et repris son travail précédent, plaçant toutes les barrières magiques qu'il connaissait afin de faire de la petite maison de quartier une forteresse paisible, cachée aux yeux de tous, même de l’Enclave et des autres sorciers. Son sourire triste perdura alors qu'il se remémorait la dernière fois qu'une personne aussi pure et innocente s’était assoupie, privée d’énergie, à ses côtés. Alec. _Toutes les histoires sont vraies… elles finissent juste autrement._ Le sorcier laissa s’échapper un profond soupir et son regard se perdit dans le ciel nocturne pendant un très long moment. Puis, économisant ses pouvoirs surexploités, il souleva la silhouette endormie à la façon terrestre et l’installa dans son lit pour occuper lui-même le divan, dont le confort lui parut appréciable, malgré son habitude du grand luxe. Il trouva une couverture et baissa finalement sa garde, se laissant glisser vers des rêves où, une fois encore, il aurait fait un choix différent.

 

…

 

Sarah se réveilla le lendemain en début d’après-midi. Pendant quelques instants, elle se sentit nauséeuse et fébrile, les pièces du puzzle reprenant leur place dans sa mémoire sans la ménager. Lorsqu’elle descendit rejoindre Magnus au rez-de-chaussée, elle fut soulagée de l'y trouver et se rendit compte qu'elle s’était attendue, inconsciemment, à ce qu'il la laisse se débrouiller, son rôle de protecteur ayant été mené assez largement à bien en l'escortant chez elle la veille. Sarah n’avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'attarde pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Le sorcier, cependant, mettait tout en œuvre pour adoucir le possible traumatisme de ce changement brutal de réalité. Il l’accueillit avec un sourire franc et un brunch comprenant toutes les variétés de brunch imaginables. Le sucré disputait l'espace au salé dans un mélange d’odeurs alléchantes qui aurait dû l’écœurer. Au contraire, cette configuration lui tira un rictus affamé et jovial, lui remémorant le seul autre brunch de sa vie, partagé entre colocataires à l’université, qui avait été indécemment copieux et savoureux. La jeune femme n'attendit pas qu'il lui propose de s'assoir pour attraper une crêpe sur sa paume et la remplir de morceaux de fruits.

« Helloo » articula-t-elle la bouche pleine. « Mmmmh c'est une tuerie, Magnus ! Ça revigore, ça rend optimiste.

« Merci, my dear » répondit-il, son visage s'illuminant. « Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai un peu d'expérience domestique. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas là première favorisée à profiter de tes bons soins ? » Sarah lui adressa une moue boudeuse si peu convaincante que tous deux éclatèrent de rire, faisant sursauter le chaton de la jeune femme. Ce dernier leur adressa un miaulement réprobateur et se retourna sur le divan. Sa propriétaire lui adressa un regard attendri et s'installa à la table, s’enquérant du sommeil de son bienfaiteur et invité. « Colonel ne t’a pas empêché de dormir ? Il peut être envahissant, parfois. »

« Colonel ? »

« Mon chat. »

« Oh. Sympa comme nom, mais il n’est pas très effrayant pour un militaire ! Non, vraiment, j’aime les chats aussi, ce n’était pas désagréable. » Rétorqua Magnus en s’installant devant une impressionnante assiette de viennoiseries, fruits et crêpes.

« C’est sa stratégie : avoir l’air mignon et inoffensif le temps de se faufiler jusqu’à une partie sensible de ton anatomie et puis **‘PAF’** , planter les griffes ou les crocs juste assez pour que tu saches que si tu bouges d’une façon inadaptée, ça va saigner. Le tout en ronronnant. » Rit Sarah. « Je ne sais pas, j’ai eu l’impression que ce nom lui allait bien. »

Magnus prit le temps d’observer la minuscule boule de poils gris allongée dans le divan avant de répondre. Colonel aurait pu prétendre être en plein exercice de camouflage tant sa couleur se confondait avec le tissu environnant, sa respiration régulière ne trahissant son mouvement que pour des yeux aguerris. Paisible, confiant au-delà du raisonnable et joueur... « Il plairait beaucoup à Isabelle, elle est exactement pareille. »

Sarah portait sur le visage un sourire curieux qui permit au sorcier de réaliser qu’il venait de penser à haute voix. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l’aise, conscient que son intonation mélancolique risquait d’avoir été perçue et de mener à des questions auxquelles il ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre. Pas déjà. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d’une seconde, veillant à apaiser son esprit tortionnaire et priant pour que son hôte lui accorde quelques heures encore de sérénité avant de répéter sa demande antérieure. _Explique-moi._ L’aurait-elle demandé, si elle avait su la cruauté que représentait pour Magnus le fait de revivre chaque instant une fois de plus ? Après quatre longues années, le sorcier avait abandonné l’idée que la douleur d’y penser puisse s’atténuer un jour. Il trouvait un réconfort malsain dans le rappel constant de ce bonheur qu’il avait failli saisir, encore palpable dans l’air au bout de ses doigts. Le reste du temps, Magnus vivait par cœur. Il laissa ses paupières s’écarter enfin, trouvant le regard de Sarah. La jeune femme ne souriait plus, elle semblait à la fois inquiète et compréhensive alors qu’elle repoussait derrière sa langue les questions qui se précipitaient vers ses lèvres pincées. Magnus sourit d’abord timidement, puis franchement, toutes dents visibles, cédant aussitôt à son appétit retrouvé. Dans son ingénue gentillesse, Sarah venait de lui offrir un but.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur repas dans un silence plus confortable, échangeant quelques rares commentaires sur la nourriture. Lorsque le calme eut assez duré, Sarah relança le dialogue par l'anecdote de son premier brunch, insistant allègrement sur tous les ratés et moments gênants qui l'avaient ponctué. La jeune femme avait compris au regard de son interlocuteur qu'elle n’était pas la seule à naviguer en eaux troubles aujourd’hui et qu'elle devait elle aussi se montrer avenante pour gagner la confiance de Magnus. Après tout, elle avait quelques avantages sur lui en ce moment : il était venu à son aide, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n’était pas en danger et, si elle pouvait croire ce qu'elle connaissait de lui en tant que personnage de série, ses motivations seraient altruistes, désintéressées. Or, le sorcier n'avait pas d’autre information sur elle que l'explosion involontaire de magie qu'elle avait provoquée la veille. Étant donné que c’était là sa première manifestation de pouvoir et qu'elle était étonnamment à l'aise avec cette révélation, il ne serait pas anormal de s'en inquiéter. Les personnes pour qui le renversement de la réalité quotidienne ne posait aucun problème étaient rarement des êtres équilibrés, prévisibles et adorables. Plus souvent, il s'agissait de psychopathes ou bien leur conscience enterrait leur traumatisme jusqu’à les transformer en bombes à retardement. Sarah se demanda si cette dernière hypothèse risquait de s'appliquer à elle. Ce n'est qu’à ce stade de ses réflexions que sa situation la frappa.

« Est-ce que je suis…immortelle ? »

La question arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, par surprise, de manière tout à fait inadaptée à la discussion en cours. Magnus se figea, les sourcils froncés, sa peau de bronze parut pâlir. Il était pris au dépourvu.

« Je crois que oui. » murmura-t-il, baissant les yeux avec tristesse. Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir l'effroi dans le regard de sa protégée. Tout ce qu’il avait vécu lorsqu'il avait découvert son pouvoir s’écoulait en cascade dans ses entrailles, frappait ses intestins noués alors qu’il imaginait les craintes que pouvait ressentir Sarah à cette annonce et les épreuves qu'elle aurait à surmonter. Le regard dégouté des autres face à sa marque qu'elle n'avait probablement pas encore vue, sa magie s’étant à nouveau scellée dès qu'elle avait perdu connaissance après le déchargement de magie de la veille. Son propre reflet à apprivoiser. Le glamour permanent, cette négation d'une part de soi à laquelle on ne peut échapper. Le danger de la perte de contrôle. Les horreurs qui l'accompagneraient lorsque cela arriverait inévitablement. Le jugement des nephilims sur son sang de démon. Les rapports intéressés des incessantes visites pour des faveurs…

« Combien de temps, avant que je doive disparaître d’auprès des miens ? »

Magnus releva la tête dans un sursaut. Il était tellement absorbé par sa propre expérience de la magie qu'il avait négligé cet aspect-là. Bien sûr, le pire, c’était la solitude ! Son humeur s'assombrit encore, si cela était possible.

« Si mon intuition est exacte sur le fait que ton pouvoir soit… _différent_ ; dès l'instant où ton existence sera connue des nôtres, ils seront en danger. Je te conseille de ne pas utiliser ton nom terrestre à la légère. »

« Je vois » répondit Sarah, pensive. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de cette explication, maintenant. »

Magnus inspira profondément, rassembla ses idées et chercha par où commencer. La jeune sorcière devant lui restait concentrée, indiquant par sa posture figée, faussement relaxée, qu'elle voulait tout savoir – _tout_ – avant de paniquer. Sa détermination plut à Magnus.

«  Ok. Alors, je devine que tu as vu la série – tu connais mon nom et tu as l'air plus ou moins calme avec… _tout ça._  » Elle acquiesça et il poursuivit. « Toutes les histoires sont vraies – _ahah –_ enfin presque. L'histoire avec Valentin, les chasseurs d’ombres puristes, c'est grosso modo ça. On a modifié deux trois détails : les caprices du scénariste à qui je ne pouvais pas trop expliquer le côté 'histoire vraie' – tous les âges ont été revus à la baisse, par exemple – et ce que je pouvais utiliser pour faire passer des messages à l'Enclave. L’épisode de l'activation de l’épée, par exemple, n'a pas eu lieu mais il fallait que les risques soient connus de tous avant qu'un crétin ait l'idée de s'en servir. À part cela, tu peux avoir plutôt confiance. Les détails de la vie privée des ‘personnages' ne concerne qu'eux, de toute façon. » Cette remarque les laissa tous deux penseurs un instant, jusqu’à ce que Magnus se reconcentre en secouant légèrement la tête. « J’ai commencé à modifier des détails importants à la fin de la seconde saison. Max… Max n'a pas survécu à l'intervention. »

Magnus ferma les yeux mais laissa couler le flot de ses paroles, chassant ses regrets et ses larmes retenues à travers le courant de sa voix devenue plus grave. « C’est tout ce que je pouvais offrir. Une seconde chance dans la fiction. Ma seule façon de montrer à quel point je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire. Pour lui… pour Clary… Le dernier épisode de la saison est _très_ loin de la réalité. »

Sarah l’interrompit, son cœur se serrant malgré que Jace n'ait jamais été un personnage qui lui plaise vraiment. Savoir qu'il s'agissait d’un homme qui avait existé changeait tout. « Jace est vraiment mort, alors ? »

« Oui. Et non. Clary l'a ressuscité avec le vœu mais elle a été vue. Elle a été emprisonnée. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les envoyés de l'Enclave l'emmenaient et Jace, bien que vivant, n'allait pas très bien. Le traumatisme. » Magnus expira fortement, rassemblant son courage pour ce qu'il lui restait à dire. « Il n'y a pas eu de fête, ce soir-là, ni dans les semaines qui ont suivi. À peine arrivé sur place, on m'a signifié que je n’étais pas le bienvenu à Idris. Je voulais aider Jace – il était déboussolé et Alec… Alec était malade de peur, de chagrin, de colère pour le traitement infligé à Clary – mais Alec m'a… convaincu… de partir. Après cela, je ne les ai plus jamais revus. » 

« C… Combien de temps ? … Pourquoi ? »

« Quatre ans, Sarah. Je ne comptais pas partir, juste leur laisser un peu de temps. Mon accord avec la Reine du Petit Peuple, malgré que je ne l'aie pas mené à bout, est difficilement pardonnable. Pendant que les Lightwood restaient à Idris pour le traitement de Jace et le procès de Clary, la communauté de sorciers de Brooklyn m'a évincé – à raison, j'entends. J'ai appris que Maryse perdait ses runes et je me suis trouvé une échappatoire en lui apportant ma protection. Tous les sorts que j'ai mis ici, je les ai testés pour sa planque. Je me suis retiré du monde visible avec la ferme intention de laisser passer quelques siècles mais… la Reine est dangereuse. Lilith, qui apparaît dans la troisième saison, n'est rien de plus que ma crainte, cependant Asmodée est agité et ça ne présage rien de bon. J'espère que l'Enclave comprendra le message. 

« Pourquoi ne pas les contacter simplement ? »

« Parce que je suis un traître indigne de confiance, un sorcier – donc vicieux – et… oh, whatever ! » s'exclama Magnus avec un ample haussement des épaules, balançant les bras en signe de dépit. Suite à ce résumé lacunaire, le sorcier s'attela à expliquer à la jeune femme la situation actuelle. Celle-ci n’était en rien rassurante. Au cours des quatre dernières années, les relations entre l’Enclave et le monde obscur s’étaient maintenues par une nécessité insatisfaisante pour les créatures obscures. Certains clans avaient eu à renier leurs chefs pour apaiser les tensions créées par la Reine des fées, comme ce fut le cas pour Magnus ; cela avait généré des conflits internes entre les défenseurs des Accords et ceux, plus égoïstes – selon la majorité triomphante – qui soutenaient que la situation avait imposé cette alliance comme la moins mauvaise option. Ce qui avait été un choix déchirant était devenu, en se révélant une erreur, un crime. L'inquiétude de Magnus quant aux démons supérieurs s'expliquait par le nombre croissant de sorciers rejoignant la Reine. Magnus, à son corps défendant, leur avait servi d'excuse en disparaissant. Son éviction par l'Enclave avait signé – il n’était pas assez humble pour faire semblant de l'ignorer – la fin des Accords. C’est dans ce contexte qu'il avait découvert Sarah. 

« Il y a quelques mois, à Paris, j’ai ressenti une magie familière. Cela ressemblait à celle d'Asmodée, à la mienne, tu sais… »

«  Ton père. » opina-t-elle. « C’était moi ? »

« Maintenant je peux le confirmer. Il semblerait que tu aies un _parent_ puissant. Très peu de sorciers sont assez puissants pour repérer une trace aussi faible. Ton pouvoir était camouflé, _scellé_. Je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun sorcier capable de se dissimuler aussi efficacement et au vu de la puissance que tu as dégagée hier, le faire inconsciemment… il va falloir tirer ça au clair. Catarina m'a retrouvé grâce à cette trace. Elle a cru que c’était moi. » Magnus sourit. « Cela m’a fait du bien de la revoir. ça m’a aussi permis d’apprendre qu’une bonne partie des créatures obscures qui me connaissaient il y a quatre ans pensent, malgré ce que Cat’ a pu leur assurer, que je suis mort. »

« Peut-être que faire le mort n’était pas exactement ta plus brillante idée. Quelle que soit la position de l’Enclave vis-à-vis de ta presque trahison il y a quatre ans, tu as fait marche arrière en apprenant l’accord passé entre la Reine et Valentin. Leur rancœur _ne peut pas_ être à ce point sérieuse qu’ils te poursuivent sans relâche. Pourquoi masquer ton existence à ce point ? Alors que les conséquences sont aussi... »

Sarah n’acheva pas sa phrase. Magnus fuyait son regard, visiblement mal à l’aise et à fleur de peau. Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et, d’un geste du poignet qui ressemblait furieusement aux manières de son ‘invité’, lui enjoignit de poursuivre.

« Je l’ignorais. Effacer mes traces, ne pas me faire remarquer m’a poussé à me couper de tout et à me plonger dans le monde terrestre. Je ne sortais pas vraiment de la planque, moins encore que Maryse, après quelques mois. Le seul lien avec notre réalité que j’ai conservé, je l’ai gardé grâce aux lettres reçues par Maryse dans une boite postale située au Guatemala, connue uniquement de ses enfants. Et malgré cette précaution, j’utilisais le plus souvent un intermédiaire pour récupérer le courrier. Je ne les lisais pas, bien sûr, sauf quand elle me les tendait d’elle-même. J’ai su que les sorciers se divisaient mais j’ignorais en être partiellement responsable. Toutefois – tu ne le sais pas encore – la réputation de manipulateurs opportunistes que nous subissons n’est pas entièrement usurpée. Ceux qui changent de camp ont forcément quelque chose à y gagner et si je suis une excuse très pratique, je doute fort d’être la cause réelle de ce merdier. »

Magnus prit un instant pour recueillir l’écho de ses propres paroles avant de conclure avec un claquement de langue agacé « Bien que ma _présence_ , à l’inverse, eût pu en rendre quelques-uns plus dociles. »

Sarah rit doucement à cette affirmation. Magnus était assez conscient de son pouvoir et plutôt fier ; quatre ans d’exil, à garder ses pouvoirs pour une utilisation domestique, avaient dû constituer une sacrée épreuve pour son orgueil.

« Alors... » récapitula-t-elle sérieusement sans cesser de sourire. « Sachant que le Monde Obscur est divisé, la Reine des fées belliqueuse et l’Enclave débordée ; que tu passes pour mort et t’occupes d’une ex-chasseuse d’ombre pour tuer le temps et que – si j’ai bien compris – je suis une sorte d’énigme à résoudre, potentiellement dangereuse... Quelle est la première étape de ce long voyage ? »

« Long voyage ? »

« Mh. » opina-t-elle. « Tu sais : celui pour récupérer ta place au soleil et ta gloire ineffable tout en découvrant ce que je suis et comment sauver le monde. »

« Ah. **_Ce_** voyage. » Magnus rit franchement, son sérieux transparaissant pourtant à travers l’étincelle malicieuse dans son regard. Lorsqu’il se leva, il semblait plus grand, ses épaules plus larges encore qu’elles ne paraissaient antérieurement et son visage déterminé était résolument _vivant_. « D’abord, j’ai du courrier à aller chercher. »

Dans un craquement puissant, un large portail mauve s’ouvrit et il le franchit d’un unique pas aérien.

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires. 
> 
> Des hypothèses sur ce qu'est Sarah?
> 
> Les titres de chapitres sont issus de chansons de ma playlist d'écriture.
> 
> Le chapitre 2 tout de suite.


	2. Can you lead me to the light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus emmène Sarah à Paris rencontrer Maryse et chercher l'origine de son pouvoir. La lettre d'Isabelle induit un changement de priorités.

Durant les quelques heures d'absence de Magnus, Sarah décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa situation. Elle commença par prévenir son travail qu'elle était malade et serait absente un moment. Pour s'assurer une tranquillité totale, elle prétexta une méningite et insista sur le côté hautement contagieux. Magnus saurait falsifier un certificat convaincant, ce qui leur laissait un mois pour résoudre la première énigme et déterminer s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle disparaisse. À sa famille, elle ne dit rien. Elle pouvait aisément faire passer deux ou trois semaines sans les rejoindre, pour peu qu'elle réponde au téléphone. Sarah s’immobilisa devant un cliché un peu daté de son foyer. Elle songea à son frère aîné Samuel, guide touristique en Australie : avec un portail, elle pourrait si facilement lui rendre visite ! Ses pensées dévièrent vers David, Lucie et Nathan, ses trois cadets, dont le plus jeune était à peine adolescent. Cette famille fusionnelle, pour et par laquelle elle était devenue tout ce dont elle se sentait fière, viendrait un jour à lui manquer. L’idée seule suffisait à écraser son cœur. Elle chassa l’idée d’un geste et entreprit de rassembler une sacoche d’objets utiles, devinant que ses recherches sur sa nature la mèneraient en de divers lieux. Elle se soucierait des conséquences quand elle connaitrait la cause. En tirant un peu sur sa chance, dans l’hypothèse où elle parviendrait à éviter de se faire trop d’ennemis puissants, elle pouvait s’inquiéter de laisser sa famille la perdre dans dix ans. Méticuleusement, elle compartimenta ses pensées dans des poches fermées de son esprit avec une analogie frappante au contenu de son sac.

 

...

 

Magnus était revenu en fin d'après-midi et il avait ouvert un portail en lui expliquant brièvement qu'il l'emmenait chez lui, à Paris, pour la première étape de leurs recherches. Avec un peu de chance, avait-il ajouté, ils trouveraient dans ses livres et son laboratoire une piste concrète. Il semblait distrait, toutefois, et bien que Sarah puisse sans peine deviner qu'il _savait_ , en réalité, ce qu'il cherchait sur elle, la jeune femme ne put se résoudre à lui demander la moindre bribe d'indice. Il avait, la veille, affirmé qu'elle risquait de mettre sa famille en danger, cette seule pensée était suffisante pour rendre urgent son désir de réponses et le repousser tout à la fois.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent face à une lourde porte en bronze ornée, située dans la cour intérieure d’un bâtiment Haussmannien typique du centre de la capitale. Par l’une des hautes fenêtres bordant la cour, Sarah pu apercevoir un large hall d’entrée dont un mur était couvert de boites aux lettres et, plus loin, un escalier somptueux s’enroulant autour d’un ascenseur. Toutefois, malgré le nombre important de logement que le bâtiment semblait contenir, tout semblait parfaitement calme autour d’eux.

« Le calme est illusoire. Tu sais ce qu’on dit : on n’est jamais mieux caché qu’à vue de tous. » Expliqua Magnus en l’attirant vers une seconde porte, en bronze également mais plus petite, qui avait dû être réservée aux employés de maison à une autre époque. « Le bâtiment appartient presqu’entièrement à l’administration. Des études de notaires, avocats et autres fonctionnaires importants, principalement. Quelques salles d’archives, dans les étages. Mes talents de dissimulation se sont considérablement améliorés ces dernières années, au point qu’aucun terrestre ici ne se soit jamais posé la question de ce à quoi pouvait bien servir le dernier étage. C’est confortable. Le seul point négatif avec mes barrières magiques, c’est l’impossibilité d’ouvrir un portail à l’intérieur, le lieu est littéralement _coupé_ du monde. Nous allons devoir monter les escaliers. »

Sur ces mots, Magnus poussa la petite porte et les entraina dans une cage d’escaliers étroite, étonnamment baignée de lumière alors que l’on ne pouvait la voir de l’extérieur. Sarah songea qu’elle était impatiente d’apprendre à user de sa magie. Elle suivit celui qu’elle considérait déjà comme un mentor au long des quatre volées de marches et émergea sur un palier de taille modeste, dont le sol était pavé de carreaux de ciment aux motifs rouge brique et vert mélèze. Une coupole de verre carrée apportait la lumière encore vive de ce début de soirée de mai en rayons doux et tièdes, lesquels caressaient tantôt une banquette, tantôt un porte-parapluie. Un tableau noir était fixé face à l’escalier, un message rédigé avec toutes les couleurs de craies possible accueillait le sorcier avec les mots « Welcome home ». Deux oiseaux décoratifs flottaient sous la coupole les ailes déployées et immobiles, l’un en papier, l’autre en verre. Sarah songea que la magnificence et la simplicité avec lesquelles était organisé ce décor étaient à la fois trop sobre pour Magnus et tout à fait à son image. Elle le suivit, rêveuse, et franchit le seuil de son penthouse à ses côtés.

« Magnus ! » s’écria une voix qui semblait surgir de nulle part, faisant sursauter Sarah. « Je m’inquiétais, tu es parti dans une telle précipitation que tu as oublié ton portable. Ne pas pouvoir te joindre alors que _‘J’en ai pour un instant’_ se transforme en vingt-quatre heures, je n’étais pas à l’aise ! »

« Je sais prendre soin de moi-même, Maryse. » rit le sorcier en réponse. « N’oublie pas qui protège qui ici ! »

« Physiquement, peut-être, mais mentalement, je te protège de ta folie. » rétorqua la femme d’une cinquantaine d’années qui venait d’entrer dans leur champ de vision. « Où étais-tu passé ? Quelque chose d’important est arri... Oh. »

Maryse se stoppa net en apercevant Sarah. Son sourire engageant disparut aussitôt. La jeune femme se sentit extrêmement mal à l’aise, tout sauf à sa place sous le regard inquisiteur qui la passait au peigne fin. L’ainée avait l’avantage de la taille, que sa posture raide renforçait alors que ses yeux vert foncé glissaient sur le corps de Sarah. Son visage aux contours durs laissait transparaitre une certaine confusion, dans un premier temps. Sous ses vêtements d’intérieur confortables, Maryse était en forme, cela se devinait. Une vie d’entrainement comme chasseuse d’ombre avait très certainement ses avantages. Sarah pensa qu’elle était belle, avec ses cheveux remontés en un chignon désordonné, trahissant le fait qu’elle était sortie de la douche depuis peu de temps. Si son fils avait à moitié autant d’allure et de charisme qu’elle, Sarah comprenait aisément que Magnus soit incapable de tourner la page.

Maryse scruta la jeune femme qui lui faisait face deux fois en détail avant de se détendre. De taille moyenne, fine sans être maigre, Sarah n’impressionnait pas. Son visage légèrement anguleux, pas exactement un modèle de féminité, et l’absence totale de maquillage alors que ses cheveux pendaient dans sa nuque, attachés sans soin par une large pince, achevaient de la rendre _terrestre_ en comparaison avec son éblouissant hôte. Seul élément notable de son esthétique, sa chevelure était coupée en deux longueurs distinctes, bien que cela ne se voie que très peu dans cette configuration, et était parsemée de mèches d’un vert de jade tout sauf naturel. Maryse sourit avec humour et la tension se brisa instantanément. « Magnus, il faut que tu arrêtes d’imposer ton sens de la mode à toutes les personnes que tu rencontres. Pas qu’il ne soit pas indiscutablement pertinent mais cela passe rarement inaperçu. »

« C’est pour cela que je ne t’ai jamais relookée, Maryse, mais pour celle-ci je me dois de décliner le crédit. Elle arborait déjà cette remarquable personnalité lors de notre première rencontre. »

Sarah apprécia le terme ‘personnalité’. Si elle avait pu douter de sa future entente avec son hôte, cela aurait achevé de dissiper ses craintes. Cependant, elle n’avait jamais douté de Magnus ni de son esprit ouvert, drôle et _coloré_ – à prendre selon toutes les définitions. Elle était bien plus surprise de la réaction de l’ancienne chasseuse d’ombres, décrite comme un modèle strict de tradition dans la fiction, trait de personnalité dont subsistaient des traces dans sa posture sa façon de la scanner du regard avant de déterminer si elle constituait un danger potentiel.

« Sarah est la source de cette magie que j’ai traquée ces derniers mois, Maryse. » la présenta Magnus, ce qui souleva un sourcil étonné chez son interlocutrice. « C’est une énigme au bout de laquelle je ne pense pas arriver en un jour et certainement pas sans quelque aide, mais je peux me charger des premières étapes ici, cela nous donnera assez de réponses pour aviser de la marche la plus prudente **_et_** intelligente à suivre. J’espère. Nous serons dans mon bureau pour une durée indéterminée, je suis navré d’être un colocataire si peu présent et attentif mais pour me faire pardonner... j’ai du courrier pour toi. »

Magnus sortit une enveloppe de l’intérieur de sa veste avec un clin d’œil et, l’espace d’un instant, Maryse tomba la façade élégante pour l’attraper avec avidité. Lorsqu’elle constata qu’il n’y avait qu’une enveloppe et vérifia l’expéditeur, le visage de la femme se ferma légèrement, teinté d’une déception coupable : il était injuste, sentait-elle, qu’elle eût préféré que cette lettre vienne d’un autre de ses enfants.

« Me voles-tu celles d’Alec, Magnus ? » murmura-t-elle dans une tentative d’humour blessé. Elle ne le pensait pas, cherchait seulement à détendre l’atmosphère, sans succès. Il secoua la tête, visiblement aussi déçu que la mère esseulée. Sarah sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait compris qu’il gardait pour lui une part considérable de ce volet de l'histoire lorsqu’il avait souligné qu'Alec l'avait « convaincu de partir » d'Idris. Elle se fit discrète et détourna son regard vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Les pièces de vie étaient organisées dans une configuration ouverte, telle celle d'un loft, une cuisine moderne ultra équipée occupant l'espace à sa gauche. Il fallait traverser ce premier espace pour atteindre le salon, séparé des plans de travail par un bar en verre. Plusieurs fauteuils larges se partageaient le second volume, où les carreaux de ciment faisaient place à un parquet foncé. La pièce se terminait par une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une cour fermée, invisible de la rue. Un couloir étroit la longeait, s’enfonçant dans la profondeur de l'appartement vers les chambres et les sanitaires. Le logement, étiré sur la longueur du toit, était organisé et décoré avec beaucoup de style. Magnus entraîna Sarah à sa suite vers son bureau, qui donnait sur la cour également. La pièce était moins lumineuse que le reste de l'appartement, avec une unique lucarne pour l’éclairer. Des étagères croulaient sous le poids de leurs contenus dans un désordre qui tranchait avec le reste de l'habitation. Magnus fit apparaître une seringue et un garrot, s'excusant d'une grimace.

« La première chose à faire, c'est d'interroger ton sang. Il nous dira la proportion d'humain, d'ange et de démon en toi. Et la pureté et la puissance de ces sangs-là. Je peux reconnaître la signature de quelques démons supérieurs et d'un bon nombre de démons moyens, mais si je ne trouve pas l'origine de tes pouvoirs, nous devrons faire appel à l'Enclave. »

« L’Enclave ? Les mêmes chasseurs d'ombre qui ne t’écouteraient pas sur la fin du monde et prendraient plaisir à t'enfermer dans un sous-sol glauque ? »

« Eh bien… » répondit-il en passant ses ongles vernis dans ses cheveux noirs « Si nous parvenions à contacter Isabelle discrètement, avec un peu de chance elle prendrait l'opportunité de me tuer en personne pour avoir laissé tomber son frère. »

Ce n’était pas vraiment une plaisanterie ; Sarah le réalisa en plongeant son regard dans celui, fuyant, de son protecteur. _Que s’était-il réellement passé, quatre ans plus tôt ?_ Elle tendit le bras et hocha lentement la tête, passant sous silence ses interrogations. Elle n’était pas en position d'exiger des explications sur ce qui lui semblait clairement personnel alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Un lien, toutefois, semblait exister entre eux, une confiance qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par l'absurdité de la situation. Un proscrit aidant une ignorante à ne pas devenir un danger, dans le secret de la planque qu'il partageait avec une exilée. Un scénario de mauvais film, vraiment.

Magnus avait extrait une petite quantité de son sang et le tournait devant ses yeux perplexes, ajoutant sortilège sur dose de magie dans une suite de mouvements brusques du poignet. Après quelques minutes du même acharnement, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, qui grinça comme un reproche. Sarah leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Il posa l’échantillon et leva les bras en un geste dramatique exagéré.

« Je n'y comprends rien ! J'aurais juré… je croyais que… La couleur de ta magie n'est pas habituelle. Lorsque tu as perdu le contrôle, tu n'as tué personne, pas même l'agresseur. C’était la seule réponse qui ait un sens pour justifier ton âge ! »

« Magnus ! Magnus, tu pensais _quoi_? ». L'inquiétude était clairement visible sur le visage de la jeune femme, tandis que celui du sorcier reflétait une incompréhension totale. Le savoir perdu était d'autant plus effrayant. L'homme appuya ses coudes sur son bureau, plongeant sa tête dans ses larges mains. Il frotta durement ses yeux avant de se redresser, reprenant son calme dans un soupir puissant.

« Je pensais que tu avais du sang d'ange. C'est déjà arrivé, un démon et une chasseuse d'ombre. Tessa est une immortelle mais elle supporte les runes et sait les utiliser. Il y a une trace angélique dans ton pouvoir, Sarah, j'en suis certain mais je ne suis pas en mesure de l’expliquer. »

« Bon, c'est un contretemps mais on savait qu'on n'aurait peut-être pas toutes les réponses. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Tu as raison. » murmura Magnus. « Reprenons. »

Il saisit la fiole d’échantillon et y appliqua à nouveau sa magie.

«  Je crois que je comprends pourquoi nos _signatures_ ont pu être confondues. » Sourit-il, un sourcil levé. « Il semblerait que nous partagions un démon ! Asmodée est ton père… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle mais ça va faciliter ton contrôle, je peux t'aider. Le blocage de ta magie n'est pas lié à sa maturité, ni à ton sang, je crois que l'utiliser volontairement ne te posera pas trop de soucis. »

Sarah resta un moment bouche bée. « Asmodée… Nous sommes donc… ». Elle s'interrompit, hésitante. Elle avait cru comprendre que la filiation démonique était un sujet délicat, si tant était que la série soit exacte sur ce point.

Magnus sembla deviner ce dont elle voulait parler et s’apprêtait à s'exprimer lorsque Maryse toqua à la porte du bureau. Elle attendit que le sorcier l'autorise à entrer et se glissa dans la pièce, le visage sombre, tordu par une grimace désolée. Elle tenait serrée dans sa main gauche l'enveloppe chiffonnée qui avait contenu la lettre à l'origine de son désarroi. Cette dernière pendait au bout de ses doigts, un coup de vent l'en aurait arrachée. Dans un soupir, elle la tendit à Magnus en lui suggérant de la lire. Le visage du sorcier avait changé de couleur, il avait littéralement pâli de deux teintes. Dans les yeux de chat dorés, Sarah pouvait lire un effroi profond, un puits de douleur sans fond s'ouvrir, au bord duquel l'esprit de Magnus vacillait. Il se saisit du papier avec une infinie lenteur, interrogeant Maryse sur son contenu d'un ton suppliant. Sarah sentit son propre cœur se serrer. Magnus n’était peut-être de sa famille que depuis une minute, et il n’apprécierait peut-être pas ce lien au vu dudit père en commun, mais le voir terrifié au point de perdre le contrôle de son glamour, son sort le plus usuel, un réflexe basique, la blessait. Maryse secoua la tête et rit nerveusement.

« Personne n'est mort, Magnus, je suis juste une mère inquiète. Et tu vas détester ce qu’Isabelle a à dire. Le Conseil… ils dépassent les bornes, comme toujours. ». Alors que le papier changeait finalement de main, elle murmura si bas qu'elle pourrait croire l'avoir seulement pensé « Tu es parti trop longtemps. »

Magnus grommela qu’il reviendrait dans un moment et se dirigea vers sa chambre en commençant sa lecture. Désormais seules, les deux femmes se considérèrent un moment avec un regard teinté de tendresse plus que de questions. Sarah fit le premier pas, proposant à l'ancienne chasseuse d’ombre de s'asseoir. Maryse accepta et entama les présentations. Après quelques temps à discuter des dernières vingt-quatre heures, l'habitante des lieux offrit de migrer vers le salon et leur servit à boire. Elles parlèrent alors de la vie terrestre, ce qui dériva vers la famille de Sarah. Inévitablement, le regard de Maryse s'embruma. Elle, qui n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis quatre ans, qui se contentait de lettres presque clandestines, revivait les sentiments adorés de moments passés à travers les anecdotes de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller, se confiant sur le manque, les craintes, son affection pour Magnus et sa tristesse à le voir s'enfermer dans sa solitude.

 

…

 

Dans sa chambre, Magnus relisait sans cesse la lettre d’Isabelle. Enfermé dans l'intimité de ses couvertures comme dans un cocon, il avait l’air positivement pitoyable. Seules sa tête et la main tenant la lettre dépassaient de ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de wrap périmé. Son maquillage avait coulé, couvrant sa peau caramel d'une couche grisâtre luisante et salée. Il la repris encore une fois à zéro. _Une dernière fois_ , se promit-il.

 

_Maman,_

_Les nouvelles de New York ne sont pas très différentes des dernières semaines, tu dois t'en douter, et autant j'aimerais te raconter ma vie et te demander de me raconter la tienne comme d'habitude, ce dont je veux te parler concerne Idris._

_Tu m'as dit dans ton dernier courrier qu'Alec ne te contactait plus et j'avais tort de penser que les nouvelles de Magnus que m'avait transmises Catarina amélioreraient son humeur et diminueraient son stress. Je crois qu'en quatre ans, il avait fini par admettre l’impensable – ou par accepter l’ignorance, je ne sais pas vraiment – toujours est-il que la nouvelle l'a rendu hystérique. Mauvais contexte. Je reste à Idris pour un petit moment, Jace ne sert vraiment à rien quand il s’agit de raisonner avec Alec (Tu les connais, ils sont aussi extrêmes l'un que l'autre et Jace n'a vraiment aucune délicatesse) et l'Enclave est un nid de vipères qui ont repéré depuis longtemps les faiblesses d'Alec. Je ne les laisserai pas profiter de la bonté de mon frère. Je t’écris donc pour te donner de ses nouvelles, je suis désolée qu'elles ne soient pas meilleures._

_Alec est dans une position délicate en ce moment. Il s'est opposé à plusieurs reprises à la torture de prisonniers du Petit Peuple dont l'implication avec la Reine n’était pas avérée et certains membres puissants du Conseil ont commencé à lui faire sentir qu'ils se passeraient bien de sa présence. Ça a commencé par des commentaires désobligeants sur ses 'liens avec les créatures obscures' puis ils en sont venus à discuter l'honneur et la loyauté de la famille. Maintenant, ce sont des menaces directes telles que celle de provoquer un 'incident' qui causerait son exil. Jace t'a déjà décrit à quel point il est impressionnant lorsqu'il répond aux attaques sur notre famille, j'ai pu y assister hier et en effet, le silence qui a suivi était remarquable. Mais ce cynisme, ce sourire presque mauvais, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Il recommence, maman, il redevient une carapace politique froide pour survivre dans notre monde ignoble. J'en ai marre et je les hais. L’idée que cette lettre tombe entre leurs mains et qu'on me demande des comptes sur mes critiques m'excite plus qu'elle ne m'effraie, c'est pour dire._

_Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que la confirmation que Magnus est en vie le mette en colère. Je savais que ce serait difficile, il s'est empêché de le chercher pendant quatre ans et l'attente inquiète l'a usé, mais ça… Il a explosé. Il a hurlé qu'il ne pouvait pas être vivant, que c’était faux. Qu'il voulait qu'on arrête d'essayer de l’empêcher d'y survivre. Ça a duré des heures, il ne voulait même plus nous parler. Il s’est enfermé dans ses appartements et y a cassé un nombre important de bibelots. Et beaucoup de vaisselle. Quand il nous a laissé entrer, il a pleuré des heures dans mes bras en disant que si Magnus était là, il ne devrait pas nettoyer derrière. Qu'il était immonde de se dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'il meure plutôt qu'il le fuie. Qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux, qu'il voulait le tuer lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans lui. Qu'il voulait s'enfuir. (Il me tuera, s'il apprend que j'ai écrit tout ça. J’hésite encore à t'envoyer cette lettre)._

_Il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas d'importance si la confirmation que Magnus est en vie n'avait pas donné à Alec la confirmation qu'il l'a abandonné. Tu sais qu'Imogène le défend et que ses idées sont entendues, au grand dam de ses détracteurs. Mais Alec manque de confiance et l'absence de résultats, en plus de la tension montante avec les fées, le rend fébrile. Ce connard de Blackwater lui a proposé son soutien s'il épouse son fils. C'est un putain de piège, il le sait mais en ce moment, il est aux abois, il pourrait perdre son siège au Conseil et tout ce pourquoi il a travaillé avec acharnement ces dernières années tomberait avec lui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse supporter ça, c'est avoir un but et s'enterrer sous le travail qui l'a gardé sain d'esprit après tout ça. La mort de Max, l'arrestation de Clary, ton exil, la disparition de Magnus, c'est trop pour lui. Il est fort, tellement plus que nous, mais personne ne peut porter un tel poids pour trois. Je lui avais promis de ne jamais parler de Magnus avec toi et si je brise cette promesse – une fois de plus - c'est parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre. J'ai peur pour lui._

_Maman, tu lui as toujours dit que Magnus était vivant. De ne pas se blâmer pour son départ. Que Magnus ne serait jamais_ **mort** _en le laissant derrière. Qu'il lui reviendrait lorsque la tempête serait calmée… Honnêtement, connaissant ton aversion pour le sorcier, j’étais impressionnée que tu l'encourages autant. J'aurais pu penser, à un moment donné (pardonne-moi cette cruelle franchise), que tu aurais pu aimer qu'il le croie mort et qu'il se cherche une vie plus 'acceptable'. Maintenant, je me demande pourquoi tu avais tant d'assurance. Moi-même j'ai douté, je ne savais plus lui dire qu’il reviendrait. Je ne voulais pas te poser une question dont je pense que tu nous aurais donné la réponse si tu le pouvais mais… Maman, sais-tu où est Magnus ? Si tu le sais… je t'en prie, dis-lui de revenir. Même si c’est pour dire adieu, Alec a besoin de le voir_ **vivant** _._

_En espérant te revoir enfin,_

_Izzy, qui t'aime._

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion de magie bleue, comme à chaque lecture précédente, et Magnus perdit connaissance. Lorsqu’il revint à lui, il était allongé dans son lit, bordé comme un enfant, et un doux fumet fleuri émanait d'une tasse sur sa table de chevet. Il scruta le plafond, pétrifié par les mots que la déflagration de magie n'avait pas pu chasser, jusqu’à ce que sa curiosité le pousse à regarder autour de lui. Il était persuadé que sa perte de contrôle aurait détruit l'ameublement de sa chambre, au minimum. Au pied du lit, à moitié endormie, le menton posé sur son bras, Sarah tournait un doigt lentement dans le vide, une douce lueur vert de jade suivant le mouvement.

« Hey… J'ai gardé du thé chaud pour toi. Au jasmin, il paraît que tu aimes ça. » souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête. Elle souriait faiblement, le regard plein de tendresse et d'encouragement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se redressa davantage pour lui tendre la tasse qu'il réalisa que sa marque de sorcière était découverte. Elle avait les yeux gris argenté, fendus comme les siens. Dans la longueur de ses cheveux, de longues mèches du même vert de jade que sa magie se détachaient nettement, telles un reflet de son pouvoir. Elle avait dû être inconsciemment attirée vers cette couleur quand elle les avait teints. Elle était majestueuse, ainsi à découvert. Il se demanda si elle s’était déjà _vue_. Si elle aimait ses yeux de chat, comme Alec avait aimé les siens, ou si elle se sentait monstrueuse, comme lui-même l’avait si longtemps ressenti.

« Sarah » murmura-t-il en soutenant son regard « Je sais que pour toi, il y a d'autres priorités mais… »

« Tu dois réparer ta relation avec l'amour de ta vie d'abord ? Non, Magnus, je ne vais pas du tout t'en vouloir de retarder mon cas. »

« Well, thank you. » sourit-il. Cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace, cependant. « Réparer ne me semble pas le meilleur mot. C'est une belle chimère. Mais je lui dois au moins une discussion en face à face, celle que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre il y a quatre ans. »

« Probablement. Mais j'ai toutefois une condition : laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as besoin d’un plan et moi, de l'aide des chasseurs d’ombre pour expliquer le côté angélique de mon pouvoir. Je pense que ça peut faire un bon prétexte. »

 

... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va se diviser en deux trames : l'une étant la recherche d'identité et de but pour Sarah ; l'autre étant Malec. Des prognostics ? 
> 
> Encore une fois, tous les commentaires sont bienvenus et me permettront de m'améliorer, soyez généreux. 
> 
> Le titre du chapitre 1 vient de la chanson éponyme de Avicii


	3. a darker place to hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah et Magnus ont décidé qu’ils allaient prendre les choses en mains pour sauver le monde de la menace que représente Eve depuis que le Cercle et les accidents périphériques ont détruit l’équilibre précaire des Accords. Mais avant cela, la jeune femme s’est donné pour mission de réunir son frère avec l’homme de sa vie. Et c’est du travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comprendre le plan de Sarah pour pousser Alec à les rencontrer n'est pas évident au premier abord mais ne la jugez pas, elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut dans les conditions qui sont les leurs (et puis elle traverse un traumatisme personnel, n'oublions pas qu'elle vient de voir sa réalité éclater en morceaux et que même si elle ne le montre pas, elle a peur. Elle a un peu perdu la notion de "limites" au passage)
> 
> Le titre du chapitre 2 est issu de la chanson Carry you de Ruelle ft Fleurie 
> 
> La chanson qu'écoute Alec dans ce chapitre est Hearts de Jessie Ware

Une semaine s’était écoulée et le salon de Magnus s’était transformé en quartier général de guerre. De combat, il n’était pas question, cependant la situation compliquée des deux sorciers et leurs ambitions démesurées demandaient une précision chirurgicale quant à leurs mouvements diplomatiques et à l'ordre choisi pour les effectuer. Par l'intermédiaire de la correspondance de Maryse avec sa fille, ils avaient rappelé Catarina à leurs côtés car elle était la seule sorcière en qui ils puissent avoir pleine confiance pour jouer le rôle d'émissaire. Étant l'une des vingt sorcières les plus âgées encore vivante et socialisée, elle était également bien informée sur les caractères et loyautés des Grands Sorciers. Ainsi que leur capacité à rester discret. Elle avait passé les derniers jours de portail en portail, approchant ceux des Anciens avec qui elle possédait le lien de ces dettes mutuelles que l'on s'obstine à ne pas rembourser lorsque l'on veut garder une excuse en réserve pour revenir l'un vers l'autre. C’était l'une de ces stratégies d'immortels pour démontrer une affection durable. À présent, elle s'appliquait à punaiser au mur les photographies de ceux qui avaient décidé de les suivre sur sa seule parole.

« Ivana et Gabriel attendaient ça depuis longtemps. » expliqua-t-elle en pointant les responsables des communautés de Prague et de Bogota. « Ils sont restés en termes cordiaux avec l'Enclave donc pour eux, il n'y a qu’un gain potentiel. Ils sont prêts à s'adapter à un Haut Conseil des Sorciers, pourvu que ses fonctions soient bien définies et non intrusives. C’est différent pour Nicholas, il veut bien d’une alliance des sorciers mais l'Enclave peut _'aller se faire foutre. Et s'ils pensent qu'on va signer de nouveaux accords à la con ils peuvent se torcher avec',_ je cite. Voilà pour aujourd’hui, je ne peux contacter personne d'autre sans que ça s'ébruite. »

« C'est donc terminé pour toi jusqu’à ce que l'on ait un contact à l'Enclave. » opina Magnus. Moins assuré, il se tourna vers Sarah. « Es-tu certaine que tu veux prendre le risque de passer par Alec pour ça, sis' ? Sa colère envers moi pourrait envoyer tout ton projet en l'air. »

« Sis' ? » S’étonna Catarina, fixant tour à tour Magnus et Sarah, un sourcil levé.

« Je connais les risques, Magnus, mais tu ne l'aimes pas seulement pour ses fesses ! Tu me l'as décrit comme un homme juste et intelligent, avec des idéaux. S'il refuse de te voir, soit, on aura juste perdu du temps, et si en te voyant il refuse d'aider, c'est pareil. Mais il ne nous _trahira_ pas. S'il essaie, c'est qu'il n'est pas l'homme que tu aimes et je le tuerai. »

Catarina passa de la surprise au choc. Elle connaissait et appréciait les jeunes Lightwood, ne doutait pas un instant qu'Alec les aide, il était plus noble que la majorité des chasseurs d’ombre. Le ton de Sarah la fit frissonner. Toutefois, le sérieux de Sarah lorsqu’elle avait plaqué ces mots ne sonnait pas comme une menace malgré leur gravité, plutôt comme une promesse de protection, affirmant qu'elle serait du côté de Magnus quoi qu’il arrive. Magnus ne tenta d'ailleurs pas de l’en dissuader, il hocha la tête gravement. Et il la surnommait _sister_. Catarina redressa les épaules, effaçant son air dubitatif pour un regard déterminé, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce truc bizarre entre vous deux ? »

Catarina n'avait pas l'habitude que Magnus lui cache quoi que ce soit. Ces quatre dernières années étaient l'exception qui confirme la règle par la quantité de secrets, de non-dits, d'implicites mi-mots qu'il lui servait en cocktail, et cela sans compter le silence de quarante-deux mois qui avait suivi un message inquiétant. Le simple fait qu'il ait renoncé à son projet de disparaître pendant un siècle où deux donnait à l’aînée une certaine tendresse envers Sarah. Ses interrogations ne reposaient pas vraiment sur l’inquiétude ; bien que la solution extrême offerte par la jeune femme en cas de trahison et son acceptation tacite par Magnus fussent, malgré les regards doux, peu rassurantes. Magnus soutint son regard un court moment, son stress s’effaçant grâce à cette distraction bienvenue.

« Eh bien » commença-t-il en ponctuant sa parole des délicats gestes du poignet qui mettaient de l’emphase dans tous ses discours « nous avons découvert que nous avons un parent commun. Pas le meilleur père que l'on puisse espérer mais il semble qu’il ait fait quelque chose de _bien_ pour moi, finalement. Pas pour moi _'pour moi'_ , cela dit. Il doit être frustré, je pense que son contrôle sur Sarah est totalement nul, moins encore d'espoir qu'avec moi. Aussi atypique et étrange que cela puisse paraître – je sais que la filiation démonique n'est pas reconnue comme un lien familial, Cat', mais _s'il te plait_ ne te moque pas – cette fraternité nous semble… _naturelle_ , en quelque sorte. C’est concret, c'est _vrai_ et en plus ça sert nos intérêts politiques. »

 _Et ça nous rend moins seuls,_ songea-t-il. Une lueur triste traversa son regard le temps d'un clignement, perçue seulement par Sarah. Elle posa brièvement la main sur les omoplates de celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme un quatrième frère. Catarina n’avait pas vu ses yeux s'embrumer mais elle connaissait Magnus depuis des siècles – littéralement. Elle devina que pour lui, cet espoir subtil de posséder une famille, qui plus est une famille pouvant rester à ses côtés éternellement, signifiait énormément. Elle sourit largement et prit une épaule de chacun des membres de la petite fratrie dans ses mains douces.

« Donc tu es une Bane, maintenant ? Félicitations ! »

« Une Bane… » murmura Sarah. Elle et Magnus se considérèrent un moment en silence.

« Magnus, je crois que Catarina à raison. C'est idéal. Tellement _simple._ Je crois que je sais comment… Oh. Enfin… ». Elle passa nerveusement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, emmêlant leur portion courte alors que ses longueurs, ramenées en un chignon plus qu'approximatif, semblaient tenter d’échapper au contrôle de l’élastique. Elle était aussi désordonnée dans son apparence que l’ensemble de l’appartement de Magnus – et ce n’était pas peu dire. Elle poursuivit dans un souffle, comme on murmure des excuses. « Je veux dire, si tu veux… pas juste pour… j'aimerais bien… »

Magnus laissa échapper un rire franc et joyeux. Il s'empressa d'accepter cette proposition et serra sa petite sœur contre lui avec une telle force que l’étreinte surfa sur la limite de la violence, Sarah respirant par à-coups. Bane était un nom d'emprunt, offert à Magnus par les frères silencieux au début de ses arrangements pour aider l’Enclave à protéger les mortels de toutes les races. Ce nom lui avait offert une seconde chance, un nouveau départ. Il avait pu, pour un temps, oublier son passé et utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient, vivre _satisfait_ à défaut d'être heureux. L'offrir à sa demi-sœur afin qu'elle puisse embrasser son avenir magique et infini à ses côtés tout en protégeant la bulle d'amour terrestre qui l'avait enveloppée durant vingt-cinq années de bonheur simple, cela semblait une évidence. Le nom de Bane était un bouclier chaleureux autour du passé – quelles que soient leurs raisons d'isoler ce dernier. Mais plus que tout, Magnus était désespérément heureux de ne plus devoir affronter le monde seul. Désormais, l’idée d'affronter Alec l'effrayait un peu moins. Désormais, si l'homme de sa vie jetait les morceaux de son cœur brisé, Magnus aurait quelque chose pour le garder en vie. Quelqu’un avait besoin de lui. _Potentiellement pour toujours – le véritable 'toujours' – parce que c'est ce qu'une famille devrait être,_ s'autorisa-t-il à rêver.

« Je disais donc » reprit Sarah lorsqu’ils se séparèrent sous l'œil amusé de Catarina « que je pense savoir comment m'assurer qu'Alec vienne au rendez-vous sans dévoiler nos intentions face à de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer. Mag', tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

…

 

Le lendemain, à Alicante, en début de soirée et à la suite d'une réunion particulièrement houleuse du Conseil, Alexander Lightwood rejoignit ses quartiers, épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement. Il était prévu qu'il se rende au restaurant avec Izzy, Jace et « des invités », ce soir-là, mais il considérait sérieusement l’idée de se décommander. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement de fonction, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver, sur la table basse du salon, une tenue propre et repassée composée d’un pantalon noir en jeans et d'une chemise aux motifs bleus et gris, claire et distinguée. Izzy faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour le forcer à garder figure humaine en public. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de porter quoi que ce soit de clair ou de coloré. Il échangea la chemise avec l'un de ses hauts noirs sobres et rangea la première dans la partie la plus sombre de sa garde-robe, celle remplie de vêtements que Magnus lui avait achetés. Il songea qu'il était temps qu'il la vide. Non seulement Magnus l'avait définitivement laissé derrière mais si sa propre sœur s'amusait à le lui rappeler de jour en jour, il allait finir par faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme casser l’intégralité des objets fragiles à sa portée, une fois de plus.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle ait le temps de chauffer avant de se déshabiller. Sous le jet brûlant, ses muscles se détendirent et ses pensées d’anesthésièrent légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait un choix à faire, que son temps devenait compté. Sa fidélité aux intérêts des créatures obscures lui attirait de plus en plus d'inimitiés – il n’était pas le seul chasseur d’ombre à les respecter, seulement le seul pour qui les protéger _comptait_ , assez pour se mettre dans une position inconfortable du moins – et ceux qui, l’année dernière, soutenaient ses idéaux à haute voix, avaient subi trop de pressions. Il était seul, désormais, Imogène ne pourrait plus protéger son siège au Conseil très longtemps. Dans ces conditions, bientôt le Monde Obscur serait livré à lui-même. Bientôt, il serait reconduit vers New York et, si l’idée d'y retrouver Izzy était tentante, il y perdrait toute chance de faire une différence. Mais il était _absolument impossible_ qu'il considère le second scénario. Pas une deuxième fois. Il méritait mieux que de sacrifier toute chance de bonheur pour les autres, pour de tels prétextes politiques qui n'en finiraient jamais de restreindre ses mouvements et ses pensées. Et pourtant, Magnus _l'avait_ abandonné. Il n'avait _de toute façon_ aucune chance d'aimer à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il s’extirpa de la douche, il passa devant un haut miroir sur son chemin vers le porte-serviette. Il s'immobilisa, repérant une cicatrice pâle sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Elle avait beau s’être lissée avec le temps, elle ne s’atténuait pas – et ne le ferait probablement jamais. Un iratze n'avait pas suffi à la fermer, à l’époque, et il avait d'abord refusé que Catarina le traite. Il ne voulait pas de sa magie. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir de sa propre vie. Ce jour-là, il avait foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, sans prendre en compte les risques, il avait combattu avec barbarie, avec _haine._ Il haïssait les démons mineurs qui lui faisaient face, la Reine des fées qui les avait envoyés, Magnus qui l'avait laissé derrière, lui-même, qui avait laissé Magnus partir. Lui-même, qui avait cru qu'il avait le temps. Que son amant attendrait, croirait en eux avec assez de force pour surmonter son absence, pour croire que leurs disputes n'avaient rien de définitif. _Il ne l'avait pas **quitté**_. Mais il avait failli. Il n'avait pas su, pas été là. Et son existence n'avait plus fait de différence pour Magnus.

Ce jour-là, Alec avait cru Magnus mort. Parce que Catarina, au pied du mur, avait dû admettre qu'elle ne sentait plus sa magie, nulle part, et qu'elle ne savait plus où chercher après avoir fait le tour du monde. Alors Alec avait choisi la mission la plus brutale possible et se l’était appropriée. À son retour, il était en morceaux et saignait si abondamment de la cuisse que l’Enclave avait fait appel à la sorcière pour ses soins. Elle avait dû l'assommer pour pouvoir le guérir et de sa réticence était née une longue et large cicatrice. Alec ne pouvait plus la sentir de ses doigts lorsqu'il fermait les yeux mais elle restait visible, sa peau dépigmentée à cet endroit.

La sonnerie de son téléphone força Alec à sortir de ses souvenirs. Pour une fois, il était reconnaissant envers l’imbécile qui n'avait pas compris qu'il avait pris sa soirée : la distraction était bienvenue. Il enfila un boxer et ramassa l'appareil pour répondre. Une voix féminine, assez aigüe sans être désagréable, sèche cependant, demanda confirmation qu'elle s'adressait bien au jeune chasseur d’ombre.

« C'est moi » répondit-il, surpris de ne pas reconnaître son interlocutrice. « À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Je suis Sarah Bane »

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Alec fut obligé de s'appuyer sur le mur pour se donner une contenance. Il lui fallut plus d'une seconde – une _interminable_ seconde – pour reprendre suffisamment de contrôle sur sa voix pour répondre.

«  Excusez-moi ? Madame… _Bane ?!_  »

« Bane comme Magnus Bane, oui. » trancha-t-elle. Sa voix était dure, il pouvait sentir un certain agacement, presque de l'animosité. « Je suis la Sarah Bane au côté dudit Magnus Bane. D’où mon appel. »

Elle s'en tint à cela, attendant une réaction. Si ce fait semblait oppressant et agressif pour Alec, c'était avant tout une stratégie pour jauger de ses réactions et préparer son prochain coup. À côté de Sarah, Magnus était blanc comme un linge. Catarina, malgré ses sourcils froncés, le forçait au silence. La jeune femme reprit, forçant un sourire et un ton moqueur. _Heaven and Hell, ce qu'elle détestait ce jeu._ Elle se sentait cruelle, démesurément _atroce_ mais elle savait que c’était nécessaire. Elle devait s'assurer qu’Alec vienne au rendez-vous et pour le pousser à dépasser son orgueil, dans le doute, ignorant à quel point Magnus lui manquait et la pression qu'il subissait de l’Enclave, elle devait y aller en force.

« Voyez-vous, votre _relation_ avec lui ne s’étant pas terminée de façon… _optimale_ , mon cher Magnus éprouve quelques difficultés à avancer et cela commence à peser sur des décisions _importantes_. Je regrette de vous mêler à cela – car, sûrement, vous avez des préoccupations plus importantes et la situation est plus claire à vos yeux mais... » Elle poussa un soupir bruyant et poursuivit. « Je suis lassée de ce petit jeu. »

Alec ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il s’était assis. Peut-être même ne l’avait-il pas fait et avait-il glissé accidentellement au sol. Toujours était-il qu’il se tenait désormais recroquevillé, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, le dos plaqué au mur et tremblant – oh combien secoué. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait cette femme. À moins qu’il n’ait pas envie de comprendre. Une part de lui lui criait de raccrocher, de ne pas en entendre davantage, d’arrêter les frais avant que les morceaux éparpillés de son cœur brisé ne soient soufflés par la tempête qui grondait à l’autre bout du fil. Magnus n’était pas seulement en vie sans lui. Il l’était _avec quelqu’un d’autre_. Alec se trouva injuste de le lui reprocher mais il l’en blâma tout de même. _Il n’avait pas le droit. Il avait dit qu’il l’aimerait éternellement, aussi longtemps qu’il vivrait et bien après sa mort, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste pas même des cendres d’eux._ Le jeune chasseur d’ombre rit à sa propre pensée. Même à l’époque il n’y avait pas vraiment cru – Magnus était passablement éméché et ils étaient en train de faire l’amour lorsqu’il avait sorti cette grande déclaration, après tout – alors pourquoi s’en souvenir maintenant ? Une réaction tendue à l’autre bout du fil le ramena à la réalité présente. Cette femme, Sarah, s’impatientait. Il ignorait ce qu’elle voulait et sincèrement, il n’en avait cure, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. C’étaient des nouvelles de Magnus après tout. Le jeune homme se trouva stupide et pathétique de rester aussi désespérément inquiet et jaloux. Il essaya d’en blâmer son orgueil. L’autre continua de tourner le couteau dans la plaie avec un sadisme évident.

« Magnus doit tourner la page, il doit vous entendre lui dire en face, les yeux dans les yeux, que votre histoire est terminée. Il ne peut pas continuer à penser que vous n’avez pas officiellement rompu et que quoi qu’il fasse pour s’en remettre serait vous tromper, vous trahir. »

 _Mais nous n’avons pas officiellement rompu,_ pensait Alec, se retenant de prononcer les mots – à quoi bon, puisque tout ce qu’attendait apparemment le sorcier était simplement le feu vert pour l’oublier définitivement ? – _nous ne nous sommes même pas dit au revoir._

« Au risque de gaspiller votre précieux temps, Conseiller délégué Lightwood » conclut-elle avec un tel mépris dans la voix qu’autant Alec à l’autre bout du fil que Magnus à ses côtés en eurent la nausée, « je dois vous demander de mettre fin à cette pseudo-tragédie ridicule. J’ai réservé une table, j’ouvrirai un portail. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c’est passer la porte, vous asseoir en face de lui et lui dire qu’il est libre. Je n’en demande pas trop, n’est-ce pas ? C’est facile, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Les mots résonnaient, Alec sentait le monde tourner autour de lui et l’écho rebondir sur les murs de sa chambre, qui semblaient s’être rapprochés dangereusement. Il étouffait. _Facile ? Quelques minutes et tout cet amour, ces colères, ces doutes et ces espoirs ; un an de souvenirs, quatre ans de souffrance ne seraient plus rien ?_

« Demain soir. Libérez-vous ; je vous enverrai le lieu et l’heure. Vous viendrez. » – Ce n’était pas une question mais une sentence définitive – « Si vous ne venez pas, Magnus continuera de croire qu’il reste quelque chose, qu’une part de vous l’aime et l’attend. Et, enfin, je ne pense pas avoir le courage de l’en démentir **_encore_** _._ Vous ne serez certainement pas aussi cruel, n’est-ce pas _Délégué_ Lightwood ? »

Elle raccrocha, pas assez vite cependant pour empêcher la voix de Magnus de résonner à travers le haut-parleur. « Sarah, arrê|Shrr-clic ». La communication fut coupée et Alec su qu’il était entré dans les vingt-quatre heures les plus violentes de sa vie, la brève mort de son parabatai Jace comprise. Il laissa tomber son portable et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, sanglotant.

 

…

 

À Paris, après avoir raccroché, Sarah souffla de soulagement et prit quelques secondes pour sortir de son personnage avant de relever la tête et affronter le regard de Magnus, dont elle entendait la voix agitée en fond sans l’écouter, et de Maryse. Le regard d'une mère à qui l'on vient de faire entendre le désarroi de son fils ne devait pas être particulièrement amical. Elle passa une main dans ses longues mèches, de son front à sa nuque, ramenant le tout en arrière en inspirant bruyamment.

« Alors. »

Son ton posé et presque définitif fit tressaillir le petit groupe et taire Magnus. Il se rassembla, se redressa et prit son expression la plus brave pour affronter les conclusions de cette étrange tentative. Il déclara comme une claque :

« Il ne viendra pas. »

Sarah rit doucement. « Oh si, il va venir. Je lui ai donné un choix impossible donc il viendra. Il va probablement me détester et passer vingt-quatre très mauvaises heures mais c'est sans importance. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire _ça sera_ sans importance, pour peu qu'il comprenne pourquoi je me suis montrée cruelle. La suite est entre tes mains, Magnus. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » murmura ce dernier « Pourquoi viendrait-il ? Tu lui as… Tu lui as dit que je tournais la page, que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre, Sarah ! Il doit me haïr. Je... »

« T'en vouloir, oui. Il t'en voulait déjà la semaine dernière. Mais je lui ai dit que même quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas te faire admettre que votre amour est du passé. Que même une Madame Bane n’était pas assez importante pour effacer le poids que tu ressentais à l’idée de le trahir. Je lui ai dit, Magnus, que vos promesses restaient ta loi. Et même s'il ne l'a pas compris parce que je n’étais pas censée **_vouloir_** le jeter dans tes bras, il l'a entendu. Il viendra. »

« Oui… » se résigna Magnus, ses épaules s’affaissant. « Tu as raison, il viendra me 'libérer'. Il viendra me dire adieu. Il n'est pas **_cruel_**. Il ne supporte pas de blesser qui que ce soit. Hell, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ! »

Du haut de toute sa puissance et de toutes ses années, Magnus était un enfant face à l'amour. Il était innocent, il n'y comprenait pas souvent grand-chose, il était maladroit mais plus que tout il était terrifié. L'idée d’être abandonné l’empêchait de réfléchir et il perdait pied, s'agrippant comme un enfant à la seule chose stable à sa portée : son ignorance, le non-dit qui semblait être la seule chose entre lui et le rejet définitif du seul être dont il ait cru qu’il pouvait l'aimer vraiment, pour ce qu’il était et ce qu'il avait à donner. _Et Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait donné pour l’amour d’Alexander._ Cette faiblesse venait de prendre le dessus et il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase dans un hoquet de douleur, sa voix brisée par la supplication. Il était assis au bord du canapé, instable, sanglotant. Maryse fut la plus rapide, quatre ans de vie à ses côtés lui ayant appris à prévoir les réactions du sorcier face à ses insécurités. Son instinct maternel y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose. Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour lui permettre de tomber contre le support réconfortant de son épaule, le berçant en soufflant des 'shhht' doux et maternels contre sa tempe, où elle apposa un baiser. Elle hocha la tête vers Sarah, lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Puis, silencieusement, elle encouragea les deux femmes à quitter la pièce et chercher du repos. Catarina avait, en effet, utilisé une grande quantité de magie pour voyager au cours des derniers jours.

Lorsque Sarah et sa consœur eurent franchi le portail et atterri dans le salon de la plus jeune sorcière, Catarina parla enfin. Elle était calme, mesurée, comme si tout ceci lui était étranger, pourtant Sarah savait que Magnus comptait plus pour elle que tout ce qu'elle pouvait posséder de matériel et d'immatériel en ce monde – voire dans quelques autres aussi, Sarah ne savait toujours pas appréhender les limites de sa nouvelle réalité.

« C’était intelligent, Sarah Bane. Cruel mais malin. Je devrais apprendre à me méfier de toi : tu obtiendras ce que tu recherches et j'espère que c'est ce que nous pensons. Sinon, nous sommes tous maudits. »

« Tu te méfies de moi ? » demanda la jeune femme, une pointe de déception audible dans son ton faussement détaché.

Catarina la considéra un instant avant d'abaisser le masque de l'indifférence en même temps que son glamour, dévoilant une peau plus lisse et brillante que celle des humains, chargée de magie aux reflets changeants.

« Non. » décida-t-elle. Sarah sourit faiblement, soulagée mais épuisée et triste – peinée par la souffrance qu'elle venait d'infliger à deux hommes bons, dont son demi-frère, et par le manque de confiance que celui-ci avait quant à sa capacité à être aimé pleinement. Alec viendrait. S'il ne l'aimait plus, il viendrait clarifier la situation et éviter au sorcier la douleur lancinante de l'attente et du faux espoir, car il avait bon fond. Si, comme elle l’espérait et le pensait, il l'aimait encore ; alors il viendrait parce qu’il aurait trop peur de ne plus jamais avoir la chance de le revoir. Il l'avait cru mort trop longtemps pour perdre du temps et, une seconde fois, arriver après son départ. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente misérable. Cela devrait suffire à rendre son orgueil muet un moment. Et si son orgueil triomphait, il restait l'espoir que le fait de ne pas venir ait été présenté comme trop lâche pour lui. Un tel appel aurait convaincu Sarah de se déplacer, même pour le connard qui lui servait d'ex. L’aurait convaincue d'affronter sa colère, son chagrin et sa peur. Alec n’était pas un lâche ni un homme cruel. Il viendrait. Soudainement, Sarah ne se sentait plus très forte et elle réalisa, lorsque Catarina saisit ses mains pour en arrêter le tremblement, qu'elle avait peur.

« Trésor » murmura son aînée, « tu dois te détendre et te faire confiance. Et dormir un peu. Si tu veux briser le mur de glace entre ces deux-là demain, il te faudra de l’énergie et pas mal de cynisme. Tu vas devoir être cruelle encore un peu. »

« Oui, je pense. Et je vais avoir besoin que tu m'apprennes un ou deux sorts d’ambiance parce que cette soirée va être longue et pénible. »

Catarina rit franchement à cette réflexion. Il était vrai que les deux hommes, bourrés de névroses, risquaient fort de tenter d'abandonner et de s'enfuir plutôt que de se battre pour ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment, comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé, toujours sauvés par un petit coup de main du destin – Izzy, généralement. Cette tâche incombait désormais à Sarah et quatre ans de non-dits et de regrets faisaient une belle pile. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et d'un geste discret de la main, ouvrit le canapé-lit. _C'est donc possible de faire de la magie de manière sobre_ , se dit Sarah. Si la pensée l'amusa tant, c'était surtout parce qu'elle-même avait pris les habitudes de son professeur et qu'en une courte semaine, ce qu'elle avait appris de l'utilisation de la magie était le plus proche qu'elle pouvait jamais espérer approcher de l'idée même de danser – Sarah possédait une incapacité spectaculaire à se coordonner ou à conserver un rythme régulier, cette inaptitude remarquable pouvant presque être considérée comme une infirmité, à ce stade – et cet excès de style rapprochait les Bane au point que quiconque ne connaissait pas Magnus depuis plus de dix ans n'aurait jamais pensé à douter de leur parenté.

 

...

 

Lorsqu’Isabelle Lightwood pénétra dans l’appartement de son frère, à l’avance et en utilisant sa clé de secours pour le prendre par surprise, s’attendant à le trouver en pleine hésitation sur son changement de chemise – Alec commençait toujours par ranger celle qu’elle lui choisissait, puis regrettait car il craignait de la blesser –, elle ne s’attendait pas au désordre qu’elle y trouva. Alec semblait certes avoir quelques soucis d’ordre vestimentaire mais, contrairement aux habitudes, il n’avait pas étalé soigneusement sur son lit trois chemises qu’il fixerait pendant une heure en soupirant, pour finalement prendre la plus proche de sa main lorsqu’il se rendrait compte qu’il risquait d’être en retard. Il avait cette fois vidé la totalité de son dressing sur le matelas et était assis en boxer dans un coin de la chambre, la tête renversée en arrière contre le mur. Il tenait entre ses doigts un verre de whisky _plein_ , qui malheureusement ne semblait pas être son premier et, en fond, Izzy reconnut une chanson passée récemment dans cette série populaire chez les terrestres qui parlait d’eux. Trouver le responsable de cette ‘fuite’ faisait partie des attributions de la jeune femme, bien que les raisons derrière cette mission aient changé régulièrement depuis la sortie du premier épisode – si, au départ, le but avait été de le tuer, il s’agissait maintenant, globalement, de lui dire merci pour les bons petits conseils et de lui demander s’il/elle avait d’autres informations utiles à partager. Apparemment, Alec y avait trouvé autre chose à voir car _Hearts_ , la chanson de Jessie Ware qui résonnait à l’arrière-plan, ne faisait pas exactement partie des goûts musicaux habituels de son frère. C’était plutôt le type de musique que Magnus et elle écoutaient. _Enfin, Magnus écoutait n’importe quoi, il aimait la musique même sous ses formes les plus questionnables._ Izzy chassa cette pensée et s’approcha doucement de son frère. La chanson repris à zéro et Alec se leva lentement, durcissant ses traits comme si ce qu’il venait de se passer était une parenthèse et qu’il était totalement exclu qu’ils en discutent. Le cœur d’Isabelle se serra face à l’ironie des paroles qui se plaquaient, imparables, sur les actes de son frère.

_Put on a brave face. Act like an earthquake didn't come right in and tear it up and everything we've built inside this beautiful and safe space..._

« Alec, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » murmura la jeune femme, avançant lentement vers lui une main rassurante, aimante, tendue vers son épaule.

« Je n’avais pas l’intention de mettre cette chemise, Izzy. » Ca n’était pas une réponse. Elle attendit. « Je voulais fermer cette armoire et la _brûler_ , tu le **_sais._** Tu sais que c’est trop m’en demander. Je suis bien conscient que tu préférais la version de moi que j’étais quand Magnus était à mes côtés mais... Il est parti, Izzy, et je ne suis plus cet homme-là. Je ne _peux pas_ , c’est au-dessus de mes forces. »

_... here in this room where you should be, I'm losing sight of you._ _A stranger simply passing through again, again, again..._

« Pourtant... pourtant je continue de le chercher. Je continue d’essayer. Tu sais qu’à chaque fois, je reprends la chemise que tu as choisie une centaine de fois, je la passe, je... »

« Parfois, tu la portes. Ce sont les soirs où tu es le plus sombre. »

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ? Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

Cette fois Alec criait presque. Toute la colère et la tristesse qu’il avait enfermées dans la fragile coquille de sa poitrine, visibles malgré lui aux yeux attentifs de sa sœur, resurgirent, prêtes à frapper la première cible à portée. Izzy se raidit, se préparant mentalement à ne pas s’énerver, à ne pas prendre à cœur tout ce qu’Alec pourrait lui reprocher injustement. Elle le provoquait depuis près d’un mois, il était presque temps. Mais au lieu de se défouler sur elle, il retomba brusquement. La chanson y était probablement pour quelque chose, à entendre les mots qui s’égrenaient.

_... Too proud to it say, and I let you leave straight out of spite. And now I'm missing you, sometimes I wish you missed me too. Maybe you do, I'm hoping, but you're too proud to say it too. Maybe I've just been dreaming, dreaming that you'll come right back again, again, again..._

 « Je sais que c’était de **_ma_** faute, que je l’ai laissé tomber et que je suis un abruti mais est-ce vraiment si inhumain d’avoir espéré qu’il m’aime quand même ? D’avoir voulu lui manquer ? J’aurais renoncé à tout ce que je possède à part Jace et toi pour le revoir juste une fois mais... mais pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça... »

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots, ses yeux déjà rougis se fermant, paupières serrées comme si cela pouvait arrêter le débordement. Cela ne l’aurait pas pu mais aucune larme ne coula car Alec était déjà à sec. Izzy vint se blottir contre lui, l’entourant de ses bras et le privant de sa boisson – Alec ne tenait pas l’alcool, boire pour se consoler était certainement la moins bonne habitude qu’il aurait pu emprunter à Magnus –, trop petite pour pouvoir vraiment l’envelopper dans son étreinte comme dans un cocon. Alec avoua dans un souffle à peine audible : « J’ai entendu sa voix, tu sais. Derrière elle, quand elle a raccroché. »

« Quoi ? Derrière qui ? Alec, combien en as-tu bu ? »

« Je… Non Izzy je n'ai pas d'hallucinations, cette femme m’a appelé pour me dire de **_rompre_**! Izz, merde, c’est **_cruel_**! Elle veut que j’y aille, que je lui dise que… Je ne peux pas, c’est impossible, j’ai pas la force. Je… J… »

_… If I could ask a smoking gun, how it feels to hurt someone ; I would just ask you…_

Alec sanglotait bruyamment et balbutiait des incohérences. Il était impossible pour sa sœur, malgré sa meilleure volonté, de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce charabia. Au bout d’un long quart d’heure, la seule certitude qu’elle était parvenue à acquérir était que son frère avait reçu un appel bizarre et était persuadé d’avoir entendu la voix de Magnus – et, bon, malgré son alcoolémie inhabituelle et quatre ans de silence, Isabelle le croyait. Elle voulait comprendre et aider son frère ainé mais celui-ci avait de telles difficultés à respirer lorsqu’il prenait la parole qu’elle dut se résoudre à le bercer un long moment en silence. Elle finit par desserrer son étreinte et expliqua sur un ton d’excuse qu’elle devait annuler le souper. Alors qu’elle composait le numéro de Jace, Alec sembla raccrocher à la réalité du moment et se refit une contenance, l’arrêtant d’un geste.

« C’est bon Izzy, je sais que tu as invité du monde et je ne veux pas être malpoli. Je ne peux pas trop me permettre d’avoir mauvaise réputation, en ce moment » conclut-il en réponse au sous-entendu du regard de la brune, qui signifiait clairement ‘ _On se fiche d’avoir l’air bien éduqués en toutes circonstances, tu as plus important à penser.’_. Il profita de son calme retrouvé pour commencer à ranger le chaos qu’il avait créé tout en expliquant calmement la situation à Izzy. Lorsqu’il eut terminé de relater le coup de fil coupable, il restait encore une bonne moitié de ses habits étalés sur l’ensemble des meubles de l’appartement. Izzy l’observa un moment en silence, puis observa la pièce. Elle comprenait mieux le désordre qui l’entourait : Alec était déjà perturbé d’apprendre que Magnus avait été vu vivant quelque part, incertain de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui-même ; se voir forcé de se confronter à ses sentiments contradictoires avec un ultimatum aussi court avait dû le projeter dans une détresse semblable à celle qui avait précédé sa tentative de mariage avec Lydia, cinq ans plus tôt. C’était très certainement pire cette fois-ci. Isabelle s’apprêtait à formuler une parole rassurante lorsqu’elle constata que non seulement, la musique avait changé depuis un moment, passant à un morceau instrumental et un volume très bas, mais que par ailleurs, Alec avait commencé son rangement par tout ce qu’il possédait de plus terne – donc de plus classique dans son style fonctionnel et suffisamment froid pour coller au rôle de conseiller délégué – et qu’il avait échangé l’ordre de son dressing. S’il comptait continuer à porter du noir, cela ne s’avérait pas pratique. Elle choisit de basculer vers l’humour pour aborder la question qui lui brûlait désormais les lèvres.

« Tu sais que ce n’est pas parce que j’aime cette étagère que je choisis toujours un élément dedans, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais » rit Alec. Il avait récupéré une étincelle de malice dans le regard. « J’ai supposé que je pouvais céder à l’un de tes caprices, pour une fois. Alors fais-toi plaisir, choisis »

Sur ces mots, il balaya la pièce d’un geste ample du bras. Izzy sourit franchement et se précipita vers une chemise à motifs joyeux, qu’elle lui plaqua contre le torse avant de fouiller ses pantalons pour l’assortir. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et l’enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la station musicale de poche qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Il la débrancha des hauts parleurs et la fit rouler un moment d’une main à l’autre, l’observant avec un attachement proche de la tendresse. Izzy l’interrogea du regard. C’était un petit cube dont l’un des coins était tronqué et sur cette face triangulaire d’un centimètre carré à peine luisait un ‘A’ stylisé qui dégageait une lumière bleue. De plus près, on pouvait constater que cette lettre était une pierre taillée mais il fallait l’expérience, l’habitude ou une sensibilité remarquable à la magie pour réaliser qu’elle en était gorgée.

« Magnus me l’a offerte, quelques jours après que je lui aie avoué que j’étais incapable de danser. » murmura Alec en passant le doigt sur son initiale. « Au début, je touchais sa magie pour me rassurer. Je me disais que tant que c’était là, il allait bien. Je me disais que même si je ne l’appelais pas, il pourrait sentir que je pensais à lui avec ce geste. C’était ridicule, ça me déculpabilisait… Je devais rester. »

Son regard chercha validation dans les yeux verts d’Isabelle. Evidemment, après tout cela, il doutait fort d’avoir fait le bon choix. Izzy confirma dans un murmure en lui rappelant le procès de Clary : un souvenir douloureux qui ne le réconforta pas le moins du monde.

« Après… Après je me disais qu’il était vivant, puisque sa magie fonctionnait toujours. Mais quand j’ai commencé à douter, j’ai commencé à penser que peut-être, ce genre d’enchantement reste même si… que peut-être que c’était comme une pile et que si je vidais l’énergie qu’il y avait mis, sa magie disparaitrait définitivement. J’ai arrêté de l’utiliser. »

« Mais Magnus est vivant. » opina Izzy, le geste signifiant qu’elle comprenait pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais montré cet objet et pourquoi il l’avait rallumé à présent.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il la rechargerait. » répondit Alec d’un ton amer, reposant l’objet là où il l’avait pris. « Mais je vais devoir accepter l’idée de vivre sans si ça… s’épuise. C’est ce que font les ruptures ; pas vrai ? »

Ses traits se durcirent, il se redressa, desserrant les doigts de la station enchantée pour reprendre contenance. Izzy ne le laissa pas faire : elle avait enfin devant les yeux le Alec honnête, franc au point d’être brusque, qui lui avait tant manqué au cours de ces saisons passées à se cacher derrière le travail et toutes les excuses possibles pour justifier ses absences et son regard fuyant… il n’était pas question qu’il referme les volets de son âme une fois de plus – _God, il faisait ça tout le temps et c’était épuisant ! Quand comprendrait-il enfin qu’avoir des sentiments était normal et une bonne chose ? –_. Elle rassembla son courage et arracha le masque en laissant enfin libre court à son interrogation.

« Tu vas y aller ? Demain, tu prendras ce portail ? Je sais que c’est un choix difficile mais Alec, je pense qu… »

« Un choix ? Ahah, non, elle ne m’a pas donné **_un choix_** , Izz. » hoqueta le nephilim avec une rancœur qui n’était pas dirigée contre sa sœur. « Elle m’a donné un ordre. Et elle a tout fait pour que je le suive : si je n’y vais pas, je signe le fait que je refuse que Magnus tourne la page _tout en lui signifiant que je n’ai aucune envie de le voir_. Et il l’a entendue le dire. Il n’a pas aimé. Izzy, je connais Magnus et il avait l’air désespéré. Je ne sais pas si sa… cette femme est une jalouse maniaque mais je ne vais pas… Comme elle l’a dit, je ne suis pas cruel à ce point. Je suis peut-être un connard – je suppose que Magnus doit le penser – mais je reste humain. Je vais y aller, oui. Quelques minutes et tout sera fini. Enfin. »

Plus il avançait dans son monologue et plus Isabelle s’interrogeait sur l’intelligence de ce choix. Si elle avait eu cette Sarah Bane à portée de bras, à l’instant, elle l’aurait très certainement transpercée avec le petit couteau qu’elle gardait caché sous les plis de sa robe, fixé à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Si le port d’arme était interdit dans les bâtiments officiels de l’Enclave qu’occupait l’appartement de son frère, le risque d’une sanction lui semblait peu cher payé pour le sentiment de puissance qu’elle ressentait à l’idée de pouvoir, le cas échéant, égorger cet enfoiré de Georges Blackwater s’il reformulait une de ses propositions malsaines à Alec dans l’espoir de profiter de sa détresse sentimentale juste une fois de plus. D’autant plus que la soirée du lendemain risquait bien de laisser le chasseur d’ombre solitaire totalement vidé de tout espoir égoïste et par conséquent, sensible à l’idée d’une solution dramatique pour changer le monde. Etre un héros s’il ne pouvait être heureux, cela avait toujours été le mantra secret d’Alexander Lightwood – tellement secret qu’un vicieux politicien égocentrique comme Blackwater l’avait deviné. Isabelle secoua la tête, se pendit au bras de son frère et résolut de profiter de cette soirée pour d’une part, lui changer les idées et l’adoucir et d’autre part, obtenir l’aide de Jace pour le pousser à rencontrer Magnus à cœur ouvert le lendemain. Quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire ne se terminerait pas comme ça. Les terrestres rompaient et tournaient la page, oui. Pour un mortel, quatre ans étaient longs et pleins de changements. Pas pour l’éternel Magnus. Si le sorcier avait fermé son cœur pendant un siècle après Camille, elle ne pouvait croire qu’il se soit marié en l’espace de quatre ans après Alec. À moins d’une question de survie, et encore…

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me tuez pas, je promets la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine pour me faire pardonner.  
> Des prognostics sur le face-à-face entre Magnus et Alec?


	4. So far away but still so near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain, après quatre ans de silence, Alec arrive face au restaurant où l'attend un Magnus désespéré...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre 3 était issu de Leave a light on de Tom Walker  
> Merci à Sabrina pour la première lecture.

Izzy n’avait aucune idée à quel point ses espoirs étaient fondés. Magnus avait passé la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à retourner ses souvenirs douloureux, à la recherche d’une faille, n’importe quoi qui puisse l’autoriser à espérer revoir Alec. Et tout ce qui pouvait le faire rêver qu’il ne vienne pas. Tout ce qu’ils avaient dit ou fait de travers, tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas dit, pas fait pour se faire pardonner. Magnus fouillait sa mémoire pour y trouver quoi que ce soit d’utile dans l’optique de retenir Alec en sa compagnie assez longtemps pour qu’il se souvienne qu’ils s’aimaient. Son pessimisme, en revanche, pointait toutes les erreurs qu’il avait commises et lui rappelait, cynique, que gâcher quatre ans de la vie d’un mortel était difficilement pardonnable. D’autant moins lorsque ledit mortel vous avait cru mort et que vous aviez pris soin de le trahir de la pire manière possible auparavant. À présent, il attendait son heure, assis à la table du petit restaurant de bord de mer qu’avait réservée Sarah, comptant les minutes. Plus le temps passait et plus ses pensées s’obscurcissaient. Ce qu’il avait fait, quatre ans plus tôt, n’était pas seulement une brèche dans les Accords. Il avait déchiré la confiance qu’Alec et lui devaient avoir l’un en l’autre. Certes, Alec lui avait menti, mais il avait pensé bien faire, il avait voulu lui éviter de porter le poids de savoir que l’entièreté du Monde Obscur pouvait disparaitre de la surface de la Terre d’un instant à l’autre si Valentin trouvait un moyen d’invoquer Raziel. Lui, en revanche, avait accepté un marché qui signifiait qu’il ne pensait pas Alec capable de protéger les créatures obscures contre le fanatique. Tout le travail d’Alexander, une vie d’entrainements, de combats, de sacrifices ; toute son ambition, sa dévotion dédiée à cette unique cause et Magnus l’avait déclaré _incapable de le protéger_. Il avait plongé la lame de la trahison en plein cœur des insécurités les plus profondes de son amant. Et son ridicule acte de foi à la fin de toute chose n’avait rien pu y changer. Alec lui avait demandé de partir et l’avait enfermé hors de son monde. Magnus s’affaissa, se demandant quelle pensée idiote lui avait permis d’imaginer que deux heures pour se coiffer et se maquiller comme un maniaque feraient seulement cligner des yeux l’homme de sa vie. _Ne viens pas, je t’en supplie ne viens pas_ , plaida Magnus en silence, les yeux résolument fermés pour empêcher les larmes menaçantes de trouver la sortie. Il ne sentit pas les yeux posés sur lui depuis l’autre côté de la vitre.

Alec hésitait encore lorsqu’il avait emprunté le portail indiqué par le message de Sarah. Il tergiversait intérieurement alors que ses pieds le conduisaient vers le restaurant. Il avait vissé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et, dans un espoir futile de focaliser ses pensées sur quelque chose de trivial, il les avait branchés sur la station enchantée afin de la forcer à obéir à ses choix conscients de musique. Seulement, alors qu’il temporisait son entrée, toujours indécis quant au discours qu’il tiendrait une fois face à Magnus, il avait aperçu ce dernier et perdu tout contrôle sur son esprit. Désormais, les accords de ‘ _Dancing on my own’_ résonnaient à travers ses pensées de manière cruelle : si pour lui, la chanson était on ne peut plus actuelle – Il s’apprêtait à rencontrer Madame Bane et se demandait si elle était à la hauteur de **_son Magnus_** , après tout, déchiré à l’idée qu’il soit trop tard pour convaincre Magnus de lui revenir – ; pour celui-ci, elle aurait fait référence à cette période maudite où il avait failli choisir Lydia et son devoir plutôt que leur amour naissant. Il songea que la cruauté de Sarah n’était peut-être pas aussi volontaire qu’il l’avait d’abord pensé. Son avis sur ce point s’inversa à nouveau lorsque Magnus changea de position, glissant sa tête dans ses paumes ouvertes au risque d’endommager considérablement son maquillage parfait, et se mit à se ronger les ongles. Une colère sourde gronda dans les entrailles du chasseur d’ombre : quiconque poussait le si élégant et raffiné Magnus Bane à se ronger les ongles était profondément indigne. Il chercha la femme du regard mais il n’y avait dans le restaurant aucune cliente susceptible d’être liée au sorcier. _Dommage, il aurait préféré commencer par régler ses comptes avec elle et foncer agripper les mains mutilées de Magnus pour le tirer hors d’ici jusque chez eux et l’embrasser pendant une éternité comme il le méritait et… Oh._ Alec resta paralysé. ‘Chez eux’ ne voulait plus rien dire. Magnus ne se lèverait pas pour le suivre. Il n’avait pas su lui donner ce qu’il méritait, lui non plus. _Personne – entendez-le –_ _personne n’était digne de Magnus Bane_.

Il reporta son attention sur la merveille à forme humaine qui rétrécissait dans son siège au fil des secondes, de plus en plus voutée. Bien qu’il soit presque tourné dos à Alec, on pouvait sans difficulté constater de Magnus avait fait des efforts pour cette sortie inhabituelle. Il portait un pantalon gris moulant orné de tirettes probablement factices – ou totalement, outrageusement indécentes, ce qui n’aurait pas surpris Alec dans un autre contexte – et une chemise à manches courtes dont les motifs abstraits dans un dégradé de pourpre masquaient les ombres dessinées par les courbes de son torse musclé. Il portait plusieurs bracelets et des bagues à presque tous les doigts, exactement comme Alec avait l’habitude de le voir, et son oreille droite, à peine visible entre les mèches savamment désordonnées de cheveux noirs, était également parée. Alec constata que les cheveux du sorcier étaient un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir. Ça n’était pas pour lui déplaire, Magnus était sublime quoi qu’il fasse. Le jeune homme regarda l’heure : il était en retard d’une dizaine de minutes. C’était un délai insignifiant mais cela rendait l’absence de Sarah Bane suspecte. _Peut-être n’a-t-elle pas l’intention d’assister à cette discussion,_ réalisa Alec. _Elle devrait. Les absents ont toujours tort. Si Magnus me laisse la moindre chance, je promets de ne pas bien me tenir._ Il coupa sa musique, rangea les écouteurs dans sa poche avec la station et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la porte du restaurant.

Lorsqu’Alexander franchit le seuil et que le carillon tinta, Magnus releva la tête et resta figé, une suite indéchiffrable de sentiments s’affichant sur son visage. Comme l’avait deviné Alec sans le voir, il était maquillé avec beaucoup de classe, de manière légère mais visible. C’était le style que le chasseur d’ombre lui préférait : original, assumé sans être outrancier. Ses yeux restaient bruns, cachés avec soin par le glamour, bien qu’une étincelle de couleur s’y glissât lorsqu’une émotion trop forte faisait perdre au sorcier le contrôle – et Dieu savait qu’il luttait pour le garder ; il luttait au point de ne pas être capable de garder contenance alors que ses émotions agitaient tout son corps de légers tremblements. D’abord, il y eut le soulagement. _Alexander était là, devant lui, enfin_. Huit minutes et un nombre indéterminé de secondes avaient laissé Magnus s’imaginer qu’il ne viendrait pas mais il était présent, il se tenait droit et son mètre nonante de beauté pure et sauvage s’avançait vers sa table. Ensuite il y eu l’admiration : dans son jeans noir et son long manteau du même ton, Alec en imposait. De plus, il portait des boucles d’oreilles. Certes, elles n’étaient rien de plus que deux points noirs discrets mais la présence d’un bijou quel qu’il soit prouvait qu’il n’avait pas tout rejeté de ce que sa relation avec Magnus lui avait apporté. Brutalement, la déception fit son apparition, Magnus étant frappé par la réalisation qu’en dehors de ce bijou minimal, Alec était revenu au tout noir intimidant et _pire_ , qu’il était venu. Il était venu et il semblait déterminé. La peur pris possession du sorcier, un sentiment de panique intense qui lui envoya des décharges dans la boite crânienne. Il dut faire des efforts considérables pour parvenir à se soutenir lorsqu’il se leva pour accueillir Alec. Ce dernier, semblant décontenancé et tout à coup bien moins déterminé, le salua faiblement d’un hochement de tête.

« Magnus. »

« Alec. »

Le ton employé par l’immortel n’avait rien de commun avec celui, très contenu, de son vis-à-vis. Il était rempli de l’émerveillement désespéré apporté par le fait d’entendre son prénom résonner des intonations de la voix qu’il aimait le plus, articulé entre les lèvres les plus douces, tendres qu’il ait jamais embrassées… Le mélange d’émotions violentes et contradictoires qui secouait son corps aurait pu lui faire craindre un accident cérébral s’il n’avait pas été – eh bien – immortel. Ils s'assirent face à face dans un silence gênant. Alec fit plusieurs fois mine de parler, se redressant sur sa chaise et ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans un son d'inspiration difficile. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un poisson mort. Trop de pensées le traversaient et dès qu'il était entré, il avait senti sa mâchoire se serrer, tous ses muscles se tendre comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans un repaire de démons. _C’était ridicule. C’était Magnus, **son** Magnus. Ou bien était-ce justement parce que ça ne l’était plus ?_ Le jeune homme chassa ces pensées parasites qui ne faisaient rien pour aider sa nervosité. Devant lui, le sorcier, incapable de soutenir son regard, triturait ses doigts en essayant de cacher ses ongles rongés. Il aurait pu les masquer par une nouvelle couche de glamour mais il semblait trop préoccupé pour y songer. Alec ressentait l'urgence de saisir les doigts agités dans les siens et de calmer tous les doutes de Magnus. Cependant, ne connaissant pas les pensées de Magnus, il n’osa pas. C’était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, l'incapacité à deviner ce dont Magnus avait besoin et à le lui apporter. C’était l' _‘avant’_ de leur relation, en boucle. Incompréhension, peur, cœurs endurcis, silences inconfortables et regards fuyants.

« Magnus, regarde-moi. » C’était un ordre, c’était une supplique, Magnus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'Alec dirait lorsqu'il relèverait les yeux. Alec soupira, interprétant son comportement comme de la culpabilité pour l’avoir remplacé _– Magnus avait beau approcher les huit siècles d’expérience de la vie, il ne pouvait ignorer qu’un premier amour laissait toujours une marque plus profonde que les autres, n’est-ce pas ? Et son attirance pour Jace dans l’adolescence n’était **pas** de l’amour, juste une déviation de son admiration et de son affection fraternelle due à la profondeur et à l’obscurité de son placard trop bien fermé –_ et dit ce qui lui semblait être la seule chose humaine à prononcer dans cette situation.

« Tout va bien, Mag’, je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches. C’est ta vie, tu es libre, ne- » Sa voix était douce, se voulant rassurante, malgré tout amère. Les reproches qu’il ne ferait pas formaient un tourbillon violent sous la surface.

« Non ! » l’interrompit Magnus, qui s’était brusquement redressé et cherchait son regard de ses yeux de chat agités. Cette fois, le glamour n’avait pas tenu le coup. Si Alec pouvait encore se vanter de le connaitre, il dirait que l’expression de son visage n’aurait pas été différente s’il avait tenu un couteau sous la gorge de Madzie en ce moment et que ses paroles avaient été la promesse de la dépecer vivante. Magnus était horrifié. Très certainement, il aurait été plus serein avec un couteau sous sa propre gorge. Le sorcier s’apprêtait à poursuivre, l’air perdu, comme si les mots lui échappaient, lorsqu’ils furent interrompus par l’arrivée d’une jeune femme élégante et vive. Sarah avança rapidement vers leur table, n’attendant pas d’être à leur hauteur pour prendre la parole.

« Excusez mon retard, j’ai eu un léger contretemps. Je suis Sarah Bane. » déclara-t-elle en tendant une main vers Alec qui, avant de la serrer, considéra tour à tour l’intruse et Magnus. Ce dernier avait l’air extraordinairement soulagé, ce qui n’était absolument pas cohérent au vu de sa réaction précédente. Alec serra la main de l’inconnue qu’il détestait déjà derrière la mimique figée qu’il lui servit en lieu et place de sourire accueillant et elle se détourna de lui pour coller un baiser sur la tempe du sorcier.

« Désolée frérot, tu as mauvaise mine. » Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Alec. « Alexander Lightwood, c’est bien ça ? C’est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Alec répondit comme un automate, une grande partie de son cerveau restant bloquée sur le mot ‘frérot’. Il n’en perdit pas pour autant son mordant. « Je préfère Alec. Plaisir non partagé. »

Dans un élan contraire à toute logique, Sarah répondit à son animosité par un sourire profondément satisfait et sincère. Alec était cette fois totalement paumé. Il parvint toutefois à bredouiller une question approximative sur l’utilisation du terme fraternel envers Magnus, de façon si embrouillée que Sarah en devina le sens plutôt que de le comprendre. Elle s’attendait à cette demande de clarification, elle l’avait volontairement provoquée. En effet, en pénétrant dans le restaurant, elle avait constaté que la situation était mal embarquée et que laisser le couple régler ses problèmes avant d’entrer en scène ne serait pas possible : Magnus était pétrifié, il n’aurait pas été capable d’expliquer clairement la mise en scène qu’elle avait utilisée et s’il avait tenté quoi que ce soit alors qu’Alec le pensait marié, cela aurait provoqué plus de colère et de malentendus qu’il n’y en avait déjà – autant dire un désastre irrécupérable. Elle sourit de plus belle et interrompit le chasseur d’ombre en levant une main à hauteur de son visage.

« À propos de cela… » Elle retint un rire et tenta de reprendre un visage sérieux pour signifier qu’elle était tout de même désolée de lui avoir causé tant de tracas. « Il se pourrait que j’aie quelque peu joué avec les limites de la vérité pour vous faire venir sans… sans éveiller l’intérêt de l’Enclave. »

« Pourquoi ? » s’exclama Alec, se levant brusquement. Il se sentait piégé et l’idée que cette inconnue évite l’Enclave pouvait signifier un danger immédiat pour lui, conseiller. Il reprit contenance et se rassit dignement, se composant une attitude plus sereine à la pensée qu’il était le seul conseiller à tenter concrètement d’aider les créatures obscures, dont elle faisait probablement partie si elle se considérait comme la sœur de Magnus. À moins qu’elle ne soit un démon, cependant il n’y avait eu aucune attaque dans cette région récemment et Magnus n’était pas le genre d’homme à encourager un démon à se promener librement sur Terre.

« Parce que mon frère est recherché et que sa capture nuirait fortement à l’offre d’alliance que nous sommes venus vous proposer. Navrée d’avoir utilisé votre passé pour cela, ça manquait de classe mais nous manquons de temps. Ou de patience, aucune importance. Maintenant, c’est une conversation que nous devrions poursuivre ailleurs, si vous n’avez pas l’intention de vendre Magnus à la justice de de vos semblables. »

Elle ouvrit un portail d’un geste habile et étendit les mains vers les deux hommes. Alec songea qu’elle avait dans la gestuelle quelque chose de définitivement hérité de Magnus. Il avait dû lui apprendre la magie. Cela frappa alors le jeune conseiller que son ancien amant avait littéralement disparu, introuvable à la surface de la Terre pendant quatre ans. Aurait-il pu se rendre en Edom ? Vaincu par le rejet de ses pairs et l’absence d’Alec, aurait-il pu retourner vers Asmodée, se laisser inciter à la vengeance ? Si c’était le cas, l’idée que Sarah Bane soit un démon n’était pas idiote. Et le fait qu’Alec soit la première cible était une évidence. Il hésita à saisir la main, à confier le contrôle à cette inconnue douteuse. Magnus avait déjà saisi la main tendue. Il ne semblait pas serein pour autant, le même air défait qu’il portait au corps depuis qu’Alec l’avait aperçu par la fenêtre transparaissait encore sur son visage. Alec chercha la réponse dans son regard. Quoi qu’il ait pu se passer, il désirait encore profondément lui accorder sa confiance. Lorsque Magnus lui adressa un timide hochement de tête en réponse, il mit de côté la prudence paranoïaque qui l’avait maintenu en vie vingt-huit ans et saisit la main tendue. L’instant d’après, le portail les balayait vers un autre horizon.

Alec rouvrit les yeux dès que la sensation tourbillonnante de la magie l’eut quitté, tous ses sens en alerte. Il était toujours assis face à Magnus, leur table ayant été emportée avec eux, mais ils se trouvaient désormais dans un ancien hangar à bateaux en briques rouges, fermé par une très large et lourde porte métallique cachant l’arche principale. L’espace était propre et le coin dans lequel ils se trouvaient avait été aménagé agréablement. Le jeune homme se demanda s’il était réellement habité ou si cela faisait partie de la mise en scène de la sorcière – pourvu que c’en soit une et non un démon. Il y avait une cuisine où un repas achevait de cuire, dans le coin de la pièce, et le sol était recouvert d’un plancher de bois brut récent. Quelques fauteuils autour d’un tapis et d’une table basse côtoyaient un feu ouvert à sa gauche. Ce dernier était cependant éteint, le printemps étant doux. Enfin, un escalier en colimaçon permettait d’accéder à une mezzanine qui les surplombait. L’habitation était séparée du reste du hangar par un mur plein prenant la moitié d’un côté et une baie vitrée faisant le coin et tout le dernier pan de mur. C’était splendide, Alec ne pouvait manquer de le voir même s’il scrutait avant tout le décor à la recherche d’un signe de danger. Il fut surpris de constater que Magnus découvrait lui aussi l’endroit, son émerveillement sincère et exprimé malgré le contexte tendu. Le jeune chasseur d’ombre ne put empêcher une pensée amère de s’insinuer : _peut-être que Magnus était libre de s’extasier parce que son rôle était rempli et qu’il n’avait plus à faire semblant de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui ?_ Sarah s’appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et prit la parole, toujours aussi détendue.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, passons aux choses sérieuses. Alec Lightwood, je suis Sarah Bane, seconde sorcière issue d’Asmodée et sœur de Magnus Bane. Mes pouvoirs ne se sont révélés que très récemment et nous cherchons une explication à cet étrange phénomène. Nous pensons que certaines analyses que l’Enclave sait mener pourraient aider mais il n’est pas question d’en faire grande publicité. En échange de cette aide et pour des raisons idéologiques tout de même plus importantes que ma personne, nous souhaitons rapprocher la communauté des sorciers des chasseurs d’ombres afin de lutter efficacement contre la Reine des fées, Eve, dont les intentions à notre égard à tous sont inquiétantes. Nous avons choisi de faire appel à vous car nous savons que vous partagez une part importante – si pas la totalité – de nos idéaux quant au Monde Obscur. Vous serez, je pense, capable de défendre un traité plus juste que les Accords, puisque vous le comprendrez avec plus d’ouverture que vos collègues. De plus, il parait que vous êtes digne de confiance concernant la discrétion que ce projet nécessite. »

Alec l’écoutait en silence, assimilant ses paroles et hochant légèrement la tête, revenu soudainement à son calme et à sa clairvoyance professionnels. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de détails que cela mais l’idée générale qu’exposait Sarah lui parlait en effet. D’ennemie potentielle, la jeune sorcière devint respectable à ses yeux dès qu’elle eut présenté les grandes lignes du marché.

« Si je comprends bien » récapitula-t-il « Vous proposez de renégocier les règles entre l’Enclave et les créatures obscures afin de remplacer les Accords, obsolètes, par un traité plus équilibré, selon des demandes spécifiques des sorciers et garantissant leur collaboration en cas de conflit avec les fées ? »

« Ce cas n’est pas une hypothèse. Cela va se produire. »

C’était la première prise de parole de Magnus depuis l’arrivée de sa cadette et son ton était sans appel. Alec en frissonna. Il le croyait sur parole : qui mieux que Magnus, qui avait failli être l’allié de la Reine, pourrait aujourd’hui l’avertir du danger ? Le chasseur d’ombre pensa qu’il eût été plus correct de sa part de lui adresser un regard et une réponse mais il ne s’en sentit pas capable : il ne pouvait pas être à la fois parfaitement réfléchi et professionnel et totalement déchiré par les sentiments contradictoires que ce face-à-face provoquait chez lui. Sarah le remarqua et poussa un soupir ostentatoire.

« Je regrette mais je ne peux pas mener ce genre de négociations avec deux imbéciles incapables de se concentrer autour de moi. Si on fait ça, il va falloir que vous soyez capables de vous adresser la parole. »

Alec baissa les yeux, honteux, et se demanda si Magnus partageait sa gêne. La jeune femme se détacha du comptoir, agitant les doigts pour y faire apparaitre une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pieds, puis s’approcha d’eux pour poursuivre son monologue. Ses yeux passèrent d’une forme humaine, confuse, à l’autre, écrasée par la peine et le doute.

« Vous êtes pathétiques. Vous faites une connerie mais vous ne demandez pas pardon parce que vous ne vous jugez pas pardonnables. Vous préjugez de l’intention de l’autre et vous admettez que c’est la fin sans l’affronter… »

Son regard était posé sur Magnus, dont les yeux s’écarquillaient au fil des mots. Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu’elle soit en train de lui faire ça. Elle décortiquait ses sentiments intimes, ses blessures profondes, _devant Alec_.

« … mais vous n’êtes pas capables de tourner la page. Il reste un non-dit, ça n’est pas fini. Tant que vous ne bougez pas, le temps ne redémarre pas non plus, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, elle se moquait ouvertement. Son regard s’était à nouveau porté sur Alec, qui peinait à déglutir. _Le temps passait, irrémédiablement perdu._

« Et pourtant, il passe. Quatre ans à se manquer sans oser se le dire, à se blâmer de tout soi-même sans avoir le courage d’entendre l’autre le faire… Honnêtement, se dire que c’est fini chacun de son côté parce qu’on est sûr que l’autre va rompre – ou doit penser l’avoir fait, vu son silence – est lâche et ridicule, mais si c’est pour _en plus_ rester figé dans le manque, c’est pathétique. »

Alec savait que Magnus s’était senti abandonné lorsqu’il avait dû affronter seul sa destitution de la fonction de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn parce qu’il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle au cours de ses deux mois à Idris. Il s’était blâmé, encore et encore, de l’avoir délaissé, de lui avoir donné l’occasion de penser qu’il était moins important que son avenir à l’Enclave – insécurité dont il avait pourtant conscience à l’époque – mais il n’avait pas réalisé que Magnus avait cru qu’il l’avait quitté. Cela faisait sens, pourtant. Lui-même s’était considéré quitté – de manière tragique d’ailleurs – lorsque Magnus avait disparu. Et aucun mot n’avait été échangé sur le sujet. _Y avait-il eu plus de vérité que Sarah ne le disait dans son piège ? Magnus était-il réellement incapable d’avancer parce qu’il se considérait toujours comme sien ?_ Les pensées d’Alec s’embrumaient.

« Je ne vois pas bien ce qui peut être plus pathétique que de se manquer, de s’enfermer dans une solitude absolue en châtiment de la souffrance qu’on a pu provoquer pour l’autre plutôt que de se battre pour réparer le mal qu’on a fait. Passer une vie à se dire qu’on aurait dû agir autrement plutôt que de le faire, tout simplement. Est-ce qu’aucun de vous ne connait le dicton terrestre ‘Il vaut mieux tard que jamais’ ? Je ne vois rien de plus lamentable que de s’infliger soi-même la punition pour ses erreurs sans laisser l’autre juge de ce qu’il fait de sa colère. Et en plus, c’est cruel. Si l’on a blessé l’autre, le moins que l’on puisse faire n’est-il pas de lui laisser l’opportunité nous le reprocher ? »

Les deux hommes étaient penauds. Sarah se sentait à la fois immonde de leur renvoyer leurs erreurs avec autant de brutalité et relativement fière d’elle. Elle devinait aux grimaces ponctuelles qui traversaient les deux visages que ses mots touchaient les bons endroits et qu’il ne leur serait pas possible, cette fois, de passer leurs sentiments sous silence et de tout balayer lâchement d’un revers de la main. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, les deux hommes se parleraient.

« Je veux dire, la seule façon imaginable de devenir encore plus pathétique que vous deux serait de laisser son orgueil dicter que quelles que soient ses propres erreurs, c’est l’autre qui a tout détruit et que c’était son choix _à lui_ si tout s’est arrêté. Que s’il veut que ça s’arrange, c’est à lui de venir. _Oh, wait…_ »

Sarah laissa sa phrase en suspens, pointant du doigt les deux hommes tour à tour avant d’étouffer un hoquet de fausse surprise. Magnus avait le regard complètement voilé, il semblait écrasé dans son siège par une force invisible. Alec, quant à lui, s’était figé. Son regard reflétait une colère bouillonnante. _Bien_ , se dit Sarah, _il y en a au moins un prêt à se battre._ Elle savait que Magnus ne laisserait pas passer sa seule, unique, définitivement dernière chance de reconquérir Alec, malgré sa lâcheté sentimentale. Tout comme il avait interrompu le mariage du chasseur d’ombre avec Lydia malgré le refus explicite de ce dernier, comme il avait renoncé à la protection de la Reine des fées pour l’accompagner à Idris au mépris des risques, Magnus agirait avant la fin pour prouver son amour. Elle conclut son discours en allumant le poste radio avec un geste dramatique.

« Je reviendrai lorsque vous aurez réglé vos problèmes et que vous serez en mesure de vous concentrer sur l’avenir du monde. » L’instant d’après, elle avait disparu.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous devez détester quelqu'un, c'est de ma faute, Sarah est gentille, au fond! Parfois être franc de manière méchante, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus efficace. Ca réveille. Et puis, elle est sous le choc, elle aussi, toute sa vie a été chamboulée, il faut comprendre que cela donne un regard différent, moins tendre, sur les peurs sentimentales.  
> Pensez-vous que se retrouver seuls en face à face avec du vin et de la musique puisse réunir nos deux amants? Alec va-t-il apporter son aide à la cause des sorciers?


End file.
